Expecting The Unexpected
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Set after Chosen. Angel and Spike have been to Italy and seen Buffy with The Immortal. Spike moves on and works for Angel.Buffy moves back to L.A and turns up at the Wolfram and Hart offices out of the blue with a shock for the team. This is a Spuffy fic
1. Chapter 1

Expecting The Unexpected

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss Wheddon And Mutant Enemy. I borrow 'em occassionally : D

Intro:Set after Chosen. Angel and Spike have been to Italy and seen Buffy with The Immortal. Spike moves on and works for Angel.

Buffy moves back to L.A and turns up at the Wolfram and Hart offices out of the blue with a shock for the team. This is a Spuffy fic but will be set in Angelverse . Some Buffy characters involved as cameo's.

Feedback: Is welcomed and appreciated . All views are read and digested so please feed me!

Chapter One

Buffy stood in the doorway, her hand resting on her hip.

Spike stared at her, his mouth open, no sound eminated from it.

Angel looked up from his desk and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"No bleedin' way!"

"Yes way and don't you dare say what I think your going to say"

"How in hell ... no don't answer that pet, think we all know"

Buffy shut the door to Angels office and stormed over to Spike, punching him on the nose and sending said vampire staggering into Angels desk

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in the land of the undead? A letter, card, phone call... hey you can even say it with flowers"

"It's complicated"

"And this... isnt?" she pointed to her protruding stomach

Spike didn't have a come back for that, not one that wouldn't have resulted in another punch on his nose. What could he say?I died burning up wearing the tackiest pendant on the face of the planet, closed a Hellmouth, come back as a ghost and then get made flesh again, then find out the the girl you love who currently thinks your still dead, is pregnant with your child, oh and just to further complicate matters, she's a Slayer , your a Vampire.Hmmmm trump that! I don't think so!

Angel finally came back to earth and offered Buffy a seat, earning Spike yet another evil glare.He covered his nose just in case her free hand decided to take aim again.

'God she looks so bloody sexy right now' he thought ' Angry and pregnant with my baby' . Spike drew his duster round him to hide the evidence of his arousal ' Bint always made him feel like this before but now, Gah! he could slam her down and screw her into Angels carpet , she was utterly delicious'.

The five minute silence and the constant stares she was getting from the two vampires was starting to get on her incredibly feisty nerves. Buffy shook her head as she realised they were both focused on another part of her anatomy that had swollen with the pregnancy.

"Helloo , eyes up here" she snapped her fingers to draw their attention. Both of the offenders snapped their eyes upwards and if they could blush, she was sure they would be beetroot red by now.

Angel walked round to the other side of his desk and leant against it, stretching out his legs and crossing them at his ankles. He folded his arms and pouted

"How is it that Spike has managed this, it's unheard of , you do know this should not be able to happen, it's only ever been recorded once before between two vampires?" Angel said, his jealousy obvious in the tone of his voice

"No shit Sherlock!" Spike spat back at him , beating Buffy to it. "Excuse me while I wait for someone to come in, shove a cigar in my gaping great gob and sing congratu-bloody-lations pet "

"I think we should get Wesley and the team on this. Wes did most of the research when Darla was pregnant with Connor"

"Huh? Connor?"

Angel looked at Buffy with an almost shameful expression on his face "My son , mine and Darla's "

"So mystical vamp pregnancy not so unique, figures" Buffy wiggled in the chair, seemed Junior wasn't going to give her peace while she dealt with 'Daddy'. "Okay get Wes in here and see what he has to say then, this should be interesting" she muttered

Angel called his team in for a consult regarding the 'news'.

Spike was now knelt by Buffy with his hand on the bump. He was in awe of this girl, his Slayer, she was giving him the most precious of gifts. He felt the kicks and punches and stared up at Buffy , his love for her there for all to see. She softened under his gaze and stroked his face and cupped his cheek.He had so many questions but they could wait.

Wesley, Fred, Lorne and Gunn came into the office.' Great , more stares' Buffy thought and rolled her eyes . Spike was unaware, still laughing and crying at the little miracle that was kicking and punching him .

It was Angel that briefed his team "Don't know how but 'Deliriously Happy' over there has managed to achieve the impossible.. again. Buffy this is my team, team, this is Buffy , current Slayer and also the Mother of Bleach boys baby"

"Least I can get a happy on without losing my soul you prissy git!"

The team had become accustomed to the two vampires verbally sparring, Buffy however was short tempered due to hormones and had very little patience.

Angel sat behind his desk, muttering as he shuffled some papers "I was the first vampire with a soul, he has to get his, I save the world, he has to sacrifice himself to save the world, I'm the first vampire to have a son, he has to have one too"

"What are you? Twelve??" Buffy asked him "Bathroom?" the baby had decided to settle on her bladder making it an urgent request.

Spike helped Buffy up and escorted her to the nearest ladies.

"Don't you dare say I'm huge or that I waddle or else you'll find yourself on the pointy end of a stake"

"Wouldn't dream of it pet, I happen to find you incredibly sexy right now."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Not feeling like that right now, three months ago though" she blushed when she realised that she had said it out loud.

Buffy just made it to the bathroom . The satisfying sigh was clearly audible to Spike. God he missed her and felt guilty at missing the first few months of her pregnancy. As time passed he gathered more than a few questions.He would have to take Buffy back to his apartment so they could talk privately.She came out of the ladies and gripped his arm.

"Can we get out of here? Angel knows the ins and outs, he can get his team working on this without us being here can't he?" she asked

"Sure Luv, just a sec" He left Buffy for a minute and went to the front desk "Harm, keys to the Viper an' don't tell Angel, cos he's busy "

"K Blondie Bear" she leant over the desk and watched Buffy. "Who got the Slutty the Vampire Slayer pregnant, I mean like who would, she's just so urghhh , icky, bet its some nasty demon spawn"

"Spike "

"Coming Pet, oh n' Harm, that demon spawn happens to mine, you might wanna keep that bleedin' trap of your shut unless you want to meet a dusty end"

Shocked, Harmony plonked down heavily in her seat and handed Spike the keys to the Viper.

In the office, the team discussed the Slayers pregnancy and what that meant with regards to the prophecy that Wesley had studied when Connor was a baby. Was there a different prophecy or was this just one of those things. The baby had to be concieved on the Hellmouth so anything was possible. Angel was quick to add that it was Spikes child so it was highly unlikely to be anything good, and what was taking them so long?

The Viper shot through the downtown district of L.A at speed and pulled up outside an apartment block. Spike ran round and opened the car door for his heavily pregnant slayer. He helped her out and hurried her into his apartment.He threw the keys into a bowl on the table and stood there . For once the usually cocky Vampire was lost for words.

"You know, the least you could do is offer me a drink " Buffy broke the spell he was under and with a swirl of leather he disappeared into the kitchen. The fridge door opened and he ducked behind it

"All I got in is O neg and I doubt that's quite what you had in mind is it luv?"

"I did go through a phase in my fourth month, but it gave me cronic indigestion" She waited for his head to pop up over the fridge door "5 ... 4... 3 ... 2 ... 1"

"What the f... Oi! that aint even funny!"

Buffy obviously disagreed as she was now sat on his couch with tears streaming down her face and she was clutching her bump, whilst laughing loudly.

It was one of the only times Spike had seen her really laugh. It was an amazing sight for him and he couldn't help but join in .He slammed the fridge shut and grabbed his keys again "I'll just go an' get you some soda's, you hungry at all?"

"Yeah I am, surprise me"

Spike ran out the apartment and into the night.

Buffy's curiosity got the better of her and she wandered around his home . She looked everywhere and found nothing of much interest until she went into the vampires bedroom. Spike didn't have many belongings as such. The only thing that she could see that had survived Sunnydale with him was a picture of Her Mum with Dawn and herself.She looked to be about seventeen in the picture, so that would have been taken around the time that they had called their first truce. She smiled and then took a deep breath, it was when Angelus was loose and he had tried to use Acathla to suck the world into hell. How had this survived? She didn't have any pictures , everything she had owned, sunk into the abyss that was Sunnydale.

By the time Spike had returned from the store, Buffy was reclined on the couch and channel surfing. She looked comfy there and Spike felt a tug at his heart. This is what he had wanted when they were in Sunnydale and this seemed to be temporary. Her world and his moved in different circles now. He hoped that she had quit Slaying , it wasn't like it was just her now. Faith could lead the girls and well, the world was now full of Slayers. This was one of those topics he was going to be having a nice little chat with her about.

Spike served up the kung pow chicken he had gotten her and bought in the six pack of sodas for her. Buffy's eyes lit up when she saw the plate full of Chinese, and tucked in, devouring it in no time.

"So, where do you wanna start then Buff?"

"How about the beginning?"

"As good as any i guess, when did you find out?"

"When I got to Italy. At first we thought I had stomach flu or something then I went to the Doctors and well, he asked the usual questions including the ' could you be pregnant' one. I said no cos well, vampires cant .When the blood test came back and they confirmed that I was , I was a mess"

She saw his face drop and realised how it came across

"No not in a bad way, Spike, I was grieving for you and you were gone. And there I was, pregnant by you. I was so alone"

Spike sat next to her and held her hands. "If I had known I would have rushed back once I was made coporeal again. Angel n Me came to Italy an' saw you with that wanker the Immortal an' well I wasn't gonna stick around after that"

"The Immortal was helping us with a case, where did you see us together then?"

"Some club, you were hanging off him Buffy an' dancing with him"

"We were undercover that night, we heard that a group of demons and some Vampires were going to be frequenting the club that night and I went to do some serious Slayage"

"Those Bloody Vamps were me n Angel, they were trying to set us up!" he calmed down again and looked into her eyes "Were you pregnant then?"

"Yes"

Spike paced the room "You were out clubbin' n' slayin' while you were carryin' my baby? I should bloody well slap you for that you stupid bint!"

Buffy raised her brows and stood up to him "I didn't know at the time otherwise I would have stayed at home " Spike stopped pacing and reached into his pocket for his smokes. He pulled one out and went to light up. Seeing the stern look on her face, he quickly put it back and resumed his pacing.

"Right so, how far gone are you?"

"Thirty two weeks"

"You had one of those doo hickey pics dojne yet?"

"A scan and yes" she opened her bag and handed the scan pictures to him and sat down.

Spike flicked back and forth through the pictures and tried hard to not cry. He picked one and slipped it into his back pocket of his jeans, before handing them back to her.

"Did you find out what it is?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course... well Buffy, what am I gonna have?"

"A girl"

Spike couldn't hold back any longer, the tears fell, he smiled and hugged her so tightly. He reigned kisses down on her neck and face. Realising he had let down the barriers , he withdrew and composed himself again.

"Right, so , where do you live now?"

"I'm in between places at the moment , but I'm staying with one of the Potentials that survived the battle with The First. Do you remember Vi?

He nodded

"Well I'm with her, here in L.A." Buffy handed him the address and phone number " You can reach me there"

The address went in the same pocket as the scan picture.

"Where's Niblet?"

"She settled in Italy, she's in a fantastic school and doing well. Willow and Kennedy , Andrew and Giles live there with her. I can't fly now, but I used to fly there every weekend to see her."

"Andrew knew we were there , just thought you might wanna have a word with him about it"

"Little tratcherous ... wait til I get my hands on him!"

Spike sat next to Buffy and sighed

"What?"

"S'nothin pet"

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight, It's late and I am so tired"

"Take the bed luv, I'll settle on the couch"

"Thanks, I'll um , just go and have a shower then. Spike?"

"Hmmm "

"I'm glad your back. I missed you"

Buffy had closed the bathroom door by the time Spike had looked up to answer her.

He sat there for ten minutes going over everything. He finally realised that she had no luggage with her.Spike stood outside of the bathroom door and tapped on the door to draw her attention to the fact that he was there.

"Buffy luv?"

"What?"

"Have you got a change of clothes or any sleep wear with you?"

"No, I kinda came here on a whim"

"None to bright now was it?"

"Okay my bad"

"I'll just pop out an' get you a few bits k , back soon"

"Bloody woman!" he growled as he kicked the car tyre. He got into the car and slammed the door shut just before he tore away at high speed.

Buffy wrapped herself in his robe . She felt more relaxed now, the day had been tense and frustrating. Tomorrow promised to be much of the same, but tonight she would try and connect with Spike and let him bond with his unborn daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Spike arrived home with his arms and hands full of bags. He stumbled through the door and kicked it shut behind him, dropping a few of the bags.Buffy shifted from her reclined position and watched him, trying hard not to snigger.

"Thats it bint, just sit there an' watch me while you smirk.Get off your arse an help me"

Buffy stood up and stretched her back before taking some of the bags from him.

"What have you got here, looks like you went a bit over the top for just one night"

Spike looked at her with sad eyes "I thought maybe you could stay a while longer pet. I want to find out what I missed an' make up for lost time"

"I'm not staying far from here and well , I won't be going anywhere until after the birth" Buffy took the bags into the bedroom and put them on the bed .

Spike put the others beside the bed and started to unpack them "This should keep you goin' f' a while . There's a few bits in there for the baby too"

"You shouldn't have Spike. It's sweet of you but I have most of the things I need"

His face hardened again and he left her to unpack. Realising she had done it again she growled at herself and looked up at heaven "When will I learn" she said to herself. Buffy abandoned the packages and went back into the lounge. Spike was sat playing on his Xbox.

Buffy smirked at the vampire that at that moment was beating the crap out of his opponent in a martial arts game of some sorts. When she sat down next to him he snorted and his character laid down a rather brutal attack on its nemesis , which he had named Angel.

Buffy shook her head and smirked .

"What?" he snapped at her

"You guys? Will you ever grow up?" she pointed at the screen.

"Was I gonna call it Bob the Stink Guy? No I don't soddin think so! An' I can hardly beat on the ponce now can I, he's all important CEO of Hell inc so" he shrugged.

"Lots changed over the last six months, I'm not feeling so tired now, can we talk, maybe clear the air"

"Not in the mood" he threw the hand set to the console down though and turned the T.V off.

Buffy drank one of the soda's and went to the toilet again. This part of pregnancy was one she wouldn't miss. When she returned , Spike had set his bedding up on the couch. Buffy took the hint, said goodnight quietly and retired to his bedroom.

Both of them laid awake for hours.

Being this close to him was driving her nuts. He used to have this affect on her before but add in pregnancy hormones and the shock of finding out he was alive again, well it was causing her no end of emotional trouble.

He heard her sigh for about the tenth time and he put a pillow over his head. All he wanted to do was go in there, spoon behind her and hold her against him, and feel his baby kick. He felt like a prize idiot. If he had kept his insecurities under wraps and just talked to her, he might have been doing just that by now.

The baby kicked up a storm in her belly and Buffy couldn't get comfy now, plus the babies movements made her need the bathroom again. She opened the bedroom door quietly and peered at him. He looked as though he was asleep. Buffy tiptoed across the lounge and opened the bathroom door.

"You might have made it across there if you weren't three stone heavier "

She froze and closed her eyes

"Oh n' if I could sleep, of course" he continued

"I'm sorry, I need to go again" she rushed in , shut the door .

Spike put the lamp on and waited for her to return. He nervously chipped away at his black nail varnish.

Buffy came out of the toilet and stood nervously waiting for him to say something. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to.

"Sit down and listen to me. "he said quietly in a croaked voice

Buffy sat on the edge of the couch and leant against the arm.

"I was trapped in that soddin' amulet for months before it got mailed back to Wolfram and Hart. I don't remember where I was thank god, so I cant tell you if I was in hell . I was nothing but ashes and had to go through the pain of being made flesh again. I thought that was it, I was back, first things first , find Buffy. I was disoriented and came face to face with the Poof. Was gonna attack 'im and ended up knee deep in his desk, as in standin' in the middle of it, I was a soddin' spook Buff. I couldn't ring you or let you know I was back.Fair enough I s'pose I could have got one of the pricks at Wolfram an' Hart to get hold of you but I wasn't thinkin' straight.Fred was goin bloody loopy trying to get me back to normal , then a box came in the post an' a flash of light an' there I was, solid again. It was then that we went to Italy n saw you with the Immortal. If you knew the history there you'd understand why I stayed away after that."

"Tell me"

Spike looked at her through his lashes "K then , he trapped me n Angelus, chained us up by our wrists then defiled Dru n' Darla. Made it a personal thing through the years, never did get the wanker back for it. Thought he heard bout you n' me and was doin' it again, I wasn't going to stick around for the torture scene luv" he lit up a cigarette.

Buffy waved the smoke out of her vision and sat closer to him. Spike put the cigarette out and sat back. "So you gonna tell me your story then pet?"

"We got out of the hellmouth just as the cave started to collapse. Everyone that survived got on the bus, I ... I waited a while longer to see if you came up after me. The school started to fall into the pit and I ran up the stairs and out onto the roof. The bus was speeding away by then so I ran across the roof tops to catch up. I just made it onto the buses roof. We came to a stop just outside Sunnydale. It was then that I knew"

Buffy started crying and Spike took her into his arms. He was always a soft git when it came to tears.

"Knew what luv?"

"You were dead, gone" she sobbed.

It took a while for Buffy to compose herself so that she could carry on.

"The guys didn't know how it happened but , I told them it was you. I think Giles said something like 'bloody typical' " she laughed " We stayed at some motel in the middle of nowhere. The last few demons that had escaped made it there over the next few days so, I slayed, but my heart wasn't in it. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I kept hearing you saying ' No you don't but thanks for saying it' . You didn't believe me, and I did, I do love you I mean. It hurt that you died without knowing it.Dawn grieved for a while but once we made it to France she seemed better. Willow took us to London and we stayed there while Giles tried to sort out the new Watchers Council. From London we went to Spain and stayed there to recharge and relax. We were there for three weeks before we got a call and then we went to Italy. So you know that I worked with the Immortal for a while . We found out that he was in league with the Italian Wolfram and Hart and that he had set out to keep me occupied while some demons tried to take out the group of girls that I had taken there with me. Giles stayed in London , Xander was in Africa and Kennedy and Faith were in Cleveland.Dawn enrolled in school there and Andrew lived with us as he was training to become a Watcher to the girls in Italy. It was then that I started to suffer from morning sickness, course I didn't know thats what it was. Once I knew, the girls took over the nightly patrols and Dawn looked after me. Willow and Giles came back to Italy so that they could help. Do you know how boring Italy is when your alone and pregnant? I got to twenty six weeks and the doctor said that if I was going to go back to the States then I had to come back then as the long flight wouldn't be good on my blood pressure. I made the choice to come back then and I stayed with a few potentials, though I guess I shouldn't call them that now. I went back. To Sunnydale. alone. They said it was a localised earthquake. They dug for a while, then gave up. While I was staying at the next town over I went to a ... I had a headstone made for you. It's on the roadside as you approach Sunnydale. It was something a I had to do. I needed to do it. I got a call saying that a crazy slayer was loose and had cut up a vampire and that they were sending Andrew and some of the young slayers to deal with it and I would recieve the report, so I sat around on my butt , bored. I tanned, I read, I advised but I kept out of the slaying circle. Giles said once I started to show, demons would come after me. They falsified reports and hired look a likes to fool any enemies into believing that I was anywhere but here. So, I'm safe for now. I have a doppelganger and fake sightings keeping them away from me. I heard that Angel was having a crisis of some sort and I came to help him. I turned up and well, here we are "

Spike was holding her so tight by now that breathing was becoming an issue. He kept one hand on the bump.

"I want to go see it" he said quietly

"See what?"

"My headstone Buffy" he sniffed "No ones ever done anything like that for me"

"How long til dawn?" She looked around the apartment for a clock , but couldn't see one

"We can make it if we go now, but the cars got nechro glass, so it's safe for me to drive in daylight"

"Nifty " she stood up and went into the bedroom. "Are you going to help me unpack then?"

Spike and Buffy unpacked the clothes and she changed into a dress that he had bought her.

"I'm ready when you are. Are you sure you want to do this?" she cupped his cheek

"Lets go"

Buffy slept most of the way there and Spike listened to the babies heartbeat , he laid one hand on the bump and could feel all the little kicks and punches and somersaults it made while she slept. The baby was definatley a strong lil thing. As he approached Sunnydale he slowed down. He started breathing fast and shallow. If he could sweat, he would be soaked.

Buffy stirred and reached down for his hand. Spike felt the panic wash away with her simple gesture. Maybe they were more in tune with each other than they realised.

He pulled the car over and put it in park. Buffy woke up and wiped her mouth and eyes.

"Could have told me I was drooling"

"Thought it was cos you were sat near me pet" he smirked "C'mon, we're here"

They got out and walked hand in hand to the spot that Buffy had picked.

It was black and red, his favourite colours, under a tree so it was shaded from the sun , it was understated , like him. Buffy knelt and cleared away the weeds and dead flowers. Spike put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Once he felt as though he had gained control, he read the inscription.

William

To Live On In My Heart

Is Not To Die

To Save The World

Took Just One

All The World

Will Never Know

Most Of All

You Saved Me

May Your Soul

Rest In Peace

He ran his shaking fingers over the engraving . Tears flowed down his cheeks. The sentiment in the words felt like they were crushing his unbeating heart. He didn't doubt her love for him now.Buffy took his hand in hers and stood beside him.

"Its beautiful Buffy"

No words were exchanged . They stood in silence .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You look beat pet, wanna stay in a hotel or something?"

"I don't have much in the way of disposable income right now" she blushed "Most of my spare money has gone on this lump " She stroked the bump affectionately

"S'k Got this, and guess who pays it" he showed her the platinum credit card.

"I'd feel guilty , no"

Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth and raised his brows "Sure I can't tempt you ?"

Buffy sniggered "Okay , but just because it's a long drive back and I'd be worried about you." She smiled

"Just blame me luv, I'll tell the git I'll put holy water in his blood if he starts" he pulled her hand into his lap and took the next exit off the freeway.

"What is it you actually do at Wolfram and Hart?"

"Sod all really, sometimes Angel sends me on missions but mostly I just hang around getting on his man boobs"

"And that's enough for you?"

Spike sighed "I used to patrol, but then after the psycho slayer thing , well I kinda quit that as a hobby. With all the fledgling slayers out there now, it's not exactly safe. They tend to stake first ask questions later. Think I have had my fair share of dying for one century thanks all the same pet"

"What do you mean the psycho slayer thing? It was you wasn't it? You were the one she cut up?"

"Yes luv, thought Andrew would have told you 'bout that"

"Nope, as per usual, Buffy's out of the loop, I'm so gonna punch that lil squirt on the nose when I next see him!"

"Here look luv, think that hotel looks good to me, how bouts you?"

Buffy smiled " Looks expensive , you sure about this, I mean won't Angel be staking you the second you walk in the office?"

" Hell no, already proved I can kick his flabby ass anyway, he won't be trying that again in a while"

"Okay Big Bad you've convinced me, if we're going to do this can we be really bad?"

"Anything you want pet, just name it"

"Presidential suite if they have one"

"You sure you've not swapped bodies with the dark slayer baby?"

"Don't go there Spike"

He laughed as they pulled up outside. Luckily the entrance was undercover . Spike stepped out and took Buffy by the arm . She had never seen anything like it. Spike coughed and drew the receptionists attention .

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Do you have a Presidential Suite here luv?"

"We do but it is out of your price range, my apologies Sir"

Spike took out the credit card and held it out for the bitch to see " How would you know that then, now, I'll ask again, you got tha' suite?"

She saw the card and the name Wolfram and Hart ."Of course Sir, How many nights will you be staying?"

Buffy raised her brows at the receptionists reaction to the card .It seemed that the law firm had a lot of respect, even here.

"Lets just play that by ear , course it also depends if all our needs are met and how well you treat us" Spike was loving this

"The room has been booked for tonight and reserved for the rest of the week , just in case "

"I changed my view of you now luv, I thought you were just an uptight bitch, now I think you just need a damn good..."

"Spike!"

Buffy stopped him from continuing his tirade. She took the keys from the receptionist who was stood gobsmacked , mouth wide open and blushing furiously.

Buffy slapped his arm as they entered the elevator. "Sometimes you can be so ... so ... "

"Bad? Evil? " he did the tongue thing she loved

"Infuriating"

"Oh come on... you love it " he smirked

He put the key into the lock and pushed the suites button .

"Maybe I do, but why do you have to be so evil?"

"Um... vampire"

"I guess I asked for that"

They stepped out and into the suite. Buffy was shocked. It was beautiful. The bed was huge and looked so inviting. She hopped up onto it and bounced a few times .

"Now , what do you want to eat ? You can order anything you want... " he was mesmerised by her, she looked so carefree.

"I really want some cheese puffs and marmite and tuna sandwiches, oh and some chocolate swiss rolls." she had a huge grin on her face

Spike felt a bout of nausea coming on at just the thought of eating that. Deciding that there was no way he could order it, he let Buffy do it while he got in the shower.

He took his time in the shower . It gave him a chance to think about the last twenty four hours. It had definitely given him a shock, it was the proverbial whirlwind.

He turned the shower off and put on the hotel robe. Buffy was tucking into her 'Lunch' and she had also talked the hotel into finding a bitcher and providing them with a jug of fresh blood. This girl was amazing!

Buffy stared at him. He was still wet from the shower and his hair was longer than she was used to seeing it. Now it wasn't gelled back, it hung in soft curls and softened his features. He looked even more delicious . Her thoughts ran wild and she found herself licking her lips and 'OMG !Bad Buffy!!!'

Spike saw her reaction and decided to play nice. As much as he wanted her, it had only been a day since she had turned up. ' Now I'm acting like the Poof!'

"I ordered some pigs blood for you , hope that's okay, I wasn't sure if you were drinking human blood again since you have been at the law firm."

"No, Peaches banned it, not that I mind, before you go getting your maternity pants in a bunch" he sat on the bed next to her and poured a glass. " Thanks for doing this " Spike vamped out and drank the rich crimson liquid.

Buffy watched as he vamped out and noticed that he vampiric features were softer than before. She reached out and touched his brow.Spike stopped drinking , still holding the glass to his lips and frowned . His golden eyes studied her face. She looked as if she was in awe. She stroked across his face and brow . He put the glass down into his lap , allowing her to explore his features . She touched his lips with her fingertips and he let out a gasp. his lips parted and Buffy ran her index finger over his fangs, pricking it on his canine fang. She winced but kept her finger resting on his lip. Spike held her wrist and pushed the bloody finger into his mouth and sucked on it until the blood stopped flowing and the cut healed. By now both of them were in a state of heightened arousal.

The phone rang, breaking the spell that they were both under. Spike shook of his vampiric features and answered the phone, his voice was husky.

"There is a call from a Mr Angel, will you accept it Sir?"

"Like I have a bloody choice?"

"I'll put him through Sir" There was an audible click and then a pause.

"Spike? What the hell are you playing at? Not only do you go AWOL for a day and take Buffy, but then you have the nerve to charge a hotel room to the business account, it's not just any hotel room its a damn presidential suite, now I want you to explain how the hell you expect to get away with it!"

Spike was smiling at Buffy while Angel ranted on like a man possessed . Finally Angel shut up and Spike pointed to the phone and pulled a 'I'm bored to death face'.

Spike sniffed "You finished? Right, I want to explain it to you and tell you I'm sorry, but I really don't give a shit. If the moneys an issue, bill me but it won't bloody help you none. Now I got a girl here and your really spoiling the soddin mood" he hung up and rang the reception " Can you make sure no calls get through. And no bloody visitors, ta very much" he hung up again .

"Are you going to get any trouble, I could ask Giles if he'll advance my wage "

"Don't be daft pet, he'll get over it, his barks worse than his bite, trust me" he sat back on the bed, resting up against the head board. " Now where were we?"

"I think I was about to get a shower and maybe a nap, " Buffy yawned " I feel really tired" she fell asleep before he could say anything else.

Spike took off her shoes and tucked her in. He pulled her up close and held her while she slept. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well.

Angel stormed out of the office and yelled at Harmony."Get Gunn down here now!"

"Yes Boss" she cowered behind her desk, grateful that the reception desk was taller than she was when she was sat down. Her experience at Wolfram and Hart had told her that this was Spikes doing and she should keep out of Angels way. Only Spike could get him this pissed.

Gunn came running down the stairs and knocked on Angels office door. Harmony stood up and mimicked a throat cutting, warning Gunn of Angels foul mood. Gunn bravely walked in , waiting for Angel to start yelling. Instead he found the office empty. Assuming he had gone up to his suite, Gunn took the elevator upstairs. That was empty as Gunn used the suites internal phone to call down to Harmony again . She confirmed that Angel had been in his office and hadn't left through reception . Gunn hung up and went back down to the office. A file on the desk was open and Gunn turned it towards him and flipped through the paperwork. The last page was a bill for a hotel suite in the name of William the Bloody for over six grand. Gunn whistled and shut the file. He came to the assumption that Angel had gone down to the car port via his elevator and was heading out to confront Spike.' Not a wise move' he thought. Gunn left the office and went to talk to Wesley.

Wesley was surrounded by books, so far nothing mentioned Buffy and Spikes baby. He was coming to the conclusion that this was not a prophetic pregnancy and Spike was just fortunate or that Buffy had slept with someone else and was leading Spike up the garden path. Knowing Buffy for a brief time though meant he severely doubted the girl could mislead a man like that. Still, it was a possibility.

Gunn rushed into his office and was blurting out some nonsense about Angel and Spike and Buffy. He frowned, trying to make sense of Gunns gibberish. It would appear that even with the brain upgrade and legal data they filled his head with, Gunn could still chat crap when he was flustered.

"Slow down and start again" Wesley flipped his pen onto the desk.

"Angels after Spike. He went after him when he found out he'd run up a huge bill for a hotel he's taken Buffy to"

"And I should care because?"

"He'll kill him" Gunn said , finally calming down a bit.

"Wouldn't worry, Spikes proved more than a match for Angel, I doubt even Angel would be idiot enough to try"

"Harmony said that Angel was in a murderous mood when he asked for me"

Wesley sniggered "He's probably somewhere beating up a demon to work off his frustration, did the invoice from the hotel say where it was?"

"Some place I've never heard of in Southern California"

"Near Sunnydale... Angel wouldn't make it much before nightfall"

"Can't we warn them?"

"Get the hotel number I'll call them okay. Was there anything else?"

"No"

"Then make sure you shut the door on your way out"

Gunn shifted on his feet and looked back at Wes. Wesley buried his head back into his books and didn't noticed Gunn leaving.

Angel walked down the street, his shoulders were hunched and his hands were buried in his duster pockets. He mumbled some obsenities under his breath as he walked into the bar. Lorne smiled and then grimaced as he read the vampires aura. Boy did he need a soul colonic!

"Angelcakes, sit, you need a drink yes?"

"Just put the bottle up on the bar and leave me alone"

"No can do sweetcheeks, the leaving you alone I mean. Lorne put the Irish whiskey on the bar and placed a glass beside it.

Angel threw a twenty on the bar and took the bottle and glass and sat at a table in the darkest corner he could find.

Against his better judgement, Lorne followed him.

"Why are you so angry pumpkin?"

"Because people keep butting into my life and calling me pastries and cute pet names. I'm so tired of it all"

"Uh huh. "

"I'm sick of sacrificing myself and everything I want , just because I'm the toy of the Powers that Be and getting nothing but a big pain in the ass for my troubles "

"Hmm" Lorne was starting to regret sitting down with Angel

"And... Then as if my life didn't suck enough ... Spike comes back and now he won't go away, and I can't even stake the son of a bitch cos now he's having a baby"

"Huh? What?" Suddenly Lorne had a reason to listen

"Oh yeah Buffy shows up swollen like a balloon , saying she's seven months gone with Spikes kid"

Lorne smiled, he knew something big was coming but nothing had prepared him for that. Angel carried on his ranting

"Course he always has wanted what's mine, Dru, my soul, not mine specifically , but he got his own and I did it first, then he gets Buffy n she gives him cookie dough, then he gets her pregnant, I was the first vampire to have a baby, now he's stealing that thunder"

"Finished?"

"Now Buffys here and she runs off with him and I bet their laughing at me now. "

"No they aren't but this lot are. Angel , my muffin, have you heard yourself?"

Angel stared at Lorne

"Look if you keep this attitude you will lose everything. Your friends, your family and possibly, your destiny"

"How, let me guess, Spike will end up with it, that would be just like him"

"No, he wont, you will drive them all away and end up bitter and even more twisted than you are now"

Angel grunted and sank another glass of the whiskey.

"Come sing... and I'll see what your future holds now. But Angel ?"

"Hmm"

"No Manilow please, I don't think the patrons will stand it and either you'll get dusted or I'll have an empty bar. I can't afford for that to happen."

Angel smiled and took to the stage . He scrolled through the track list

"Ah huh!"

He pushed the start button

Hey precious daddy can you hear me now.

From the lost and found although your six feet underground.

In the mirror, I can see your face just another trace of all the tragedy you passed down.

There are times when I can hear your voice, it's just like my voice and it still haunts me when you come around.

I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind.

I feel like I'm all alone, how could I have known you would leave me here alive.

Oh my God, how did I make it this far? Why can't I be where your are? My God I think I'm dying.

Precious daddy can you hold my hand like you did back then? Can you forgive me of all my sins? Come to me and take this pain away cause its all I see.

It would be heavenly to see you again.

I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind.

I feel like I'm all alone.

How could I have known you would leave my side.

It all was so simple then when it all began, and I was your smile.

And now you're just words in stone, you're just dust and bones and I'll join you there in time.

Oh my God, how did I make it this far? Why can't I be where you are? My God I think I'm dying.

Oh my God why can't you take it away or give me just one more day of just apologizing.

How could you take him from me? Its like you spit in my face.

I've got his grandson to raise, with no grandfather to say.

Don't let him end up like me cause he'll be down on his knees, asking you where could I be.

I wonder what you would say? I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind.

I feel like I'm all alone.

How could I have known you would leave my side.

It all was so simple then when it all began, and I was your smile.

And now you're just words in stone, you're just dust and bones, and I'll join you there in time.

Oh my God, how did I make it this far? Why can't I be where you are? Oh my God I think I'm dying.

Oh my God why can't you take it away or give me just one more day of just apologizing.

Lorne pulled a face as he finished , Angel didn't know if it was because of his reading or because of his singing. Either one had him worried.

"Who knew you liked Saliva, Big Guy"

"I have depths you don't know about" he said defensively

"And those are what your going to have to tap into to get out of this funk"

"How bad is it, be honest with me" Angel drank another glass of whiskey

Lorne sat forward and looked around the bar "Not that bad as it happens, not on your scale of badness, I think Darla was probably as low as you could go"

"Hey"

Lorne rolled his eyes , so the guy was still in denile there, oh well, "Buffy and Spike figure hugely in your future, and their baby , precious thing it is , does as well. But that all depends on how you get through this and the choices you make from here on in"

"Choices ... right, like I get plenty of those" he said bitterly "Okay I'll ask, what choices do I have"

"I wish I could tell you, just follow your heart not your hatred for the boy"

"Easier said then done"

"What about Buffy, surely it would be worth trying for her"

Angel shrugged, she made her choice and now she's having his baby"

"But you still love her, or you wouldn't be here now , like this"

"Okay so what, I stop hating Spike and we all act like one big happy family or else what? I carry on as I am, top guy in a top law firm, with everything I could want, well almost"

"Think it over, now I have other guests to see to, see you soon Angelwings"

Angel finished the glass he had just poured and looked at how much whiskey he had drunk. Most of the bottle was gone and yet he still felt surprisingly sober. "Damn it" Angel put the unfinished bottle on the bar and left.

Spike woke up and saw her sat at the dresser combing her hair. She looked so beautiful. He walked over to her and took the comb from her and started to brush it for her. Buffy let out a moan of pleasure.

"Feels good"

"Buffy, how did the rest of the group take your news?"

"Worried , Giles was supportive but you could tell he panicked , Dawn squeeled and ran around crying and kissing everyone, Xander got drunk and Willow was happy for me. Xander was in a bad place though. "

"Anya finally come to her senses then"

"No, Spike she died, when the First... she died protecting Andrew"

"The bloody stupid bint!" Spike was choked , she was one of the only 'Scoobies ' he could actually stand "I'm sorry Buffy, bout the demon bird, Xander okay now?"

"He's getting there. My news came as a shock and it kinda reminded him of the one thing he wouldn't have with her so ergo the bad with him"

"Who else ... didn't make it?"

"You.. but hey here now , um, a few of the potentials before Willows spell, Anya . Most of the originals made it."

"I just bloody realised something... "

"What's that Spike" she held in her breath, she knew what was coming

"You" he poked her in the side making her giggle "Were bloody pregnant when we went up against the bloody First"

"Don't go there please Spike" Buffy watched as he paced the room

"If I had know woman... "

"What? You would have what? Kept me tucked up somewhere nice and safe? Tied me to my bed? What?"

Spike ran his fingers through his loose curls " I don't know, jus' wouldn't have let you go there that day"

"And you still would have died? Would you have still gone down there and sacrificed yourself?"

He stood still . She had a point. Would he have still been the champion they needed that day "I don't know"

" You know for a fact you wouldn't have left me . We would have ran away . Sunnydale , and maybe the rest of the world would be under the effect of the First by now, if we hadn't of made the choices we did"

"I guess, but if I hadn't of worn the amulet, Angel would have so see, still would have won"

"We can't second guess it and what does it matter now. Your here and here I am, looking like I'm about to explode " she smiled at him "Now, come here and finish what you started"

Spike couldn't resist her and took his place behind her, combing her hair

Angel walked into the elevator and pushed the reception button. He needed to talk to Wesley and find out if he had found anything that related to Buffys baby.Harmony watched as he made his way up the stairs. She dialled Gunn and then Wesley , and informed both of them that Angel was back and heading their way. Both men thanked her for the heads up .

Eve leant against the desk and smiled.

"Don't know why you look so happy, if he goes dark again..." her exremely ditzy brain caught up "Oh... you want him dark "

"I didn't say anything, told you before , I'm just the liason"

"Blah blah blah .. whatever . We all know what your game is and I don't think anyone here trusts you"

Eve stared at the blonde " I don't care"

Eve walked away and went into the office .

"What do you want to do tonight pet?"

"Clubbing , dancing, getting drunk oh and my personal favourite have copius amounts of sex in every possible position, somewhere that no pregnant woman could... "

"Very good luv, now try again without the sarkiness" he smiled at her and raised a brow

Buffy huffed and pulled her robe tight around the bump "We could go and see a movie and then go for a walk"

"A walk? Nope not falling for that one pet"

She tried to look innocent"What?"

"Walk equals Patrol with you, and I'm not watching you get hammered by a dozen vamps while your carrying my lil bit "

Buffy rolled her eyes and stomped into the bathroom "Not like anything's going to happen to me with you here is it!"

"Got that right, cos I'm not letting you anywhere I think is dangerous"

"Best stay here then, at least the only vamp is you. Not like I haven't been in any fights since I got pregnant" she shouted through the bathroom door.

Spike was getting a crash course in bitchy pregnant Buffy God how he hated hormones. "Gah! You stayin' in there all night pet or are you coming out with me?"

"Depends "

"On what?" he answered softly even though he knew he was falling into her trap

"Whether your taking me somewhere nice and not some crummy movie"

"But you just said.. nevermind... okay you name it luv, whatever you want "

Buffy bounded out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "Thankyou " she kissed him on the cheek and looked at him "Well, get dressed then, can't have you going out like that, you'll scare the general public"

He raised his brow "Thanks, stroke a blokes ego why don't you"

He was dressed and ready within minutes , he snatched up the room key and car keys and ushered Buffy out the door.

Angel slumped into the couch in Wesleys office. Wes, Gunn and now Fred were present and they were discussing Buffy and her pregnancy. Wes had told them that according to all the books etc , there wasn't a prophecy linked to their baby. So it was good news. Angel told them about his trip to Lornes club. The others winced at the thought of Angel singing but were confused and stunned at the messages that Lorne had given him. Wesley said that he would contact Giles and talk to him regarding Buffy and inform him that Spike was back in the land of the unliving and see if he had researched the pregnancy. As for the other information, he would work on it once he had dealt with the Buffy issue. They retired for the night and Wesley for once, was glad to be away from there.

Spike held the door open for Buffy and spoke to the manager of the restaurant. He beckoned her over and then they were shown to a terrace seat overlooking the beach.

"This is amazing, how did you get us in here?"

"I know the chef, he's Clems cousin luv. So what you havin'?"

"It all sounds so... oh my god look at the prices.. I could eat for a week on the price it costs for just a H'ors D Oeurves "

Spike looked over the top of the menu and frowned "If that's all you spend on food a week then I'm not letting you go anywhere else other than staying with me til the bits here"

Buffy went to argue with him "Don't bloody start woman, now what you fancy?"

"I'll have the soup and the caesar salad " she closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

"No she won't, scrub that order mate, she'll have the oriental mixed starter an' the rib eye steak, make that well done for her but not tough as my boots got it. I'll have the steak tartare to start an the same as the lady but make it blue. Tell the chef its for Spike an' he'll know how I like it" he looked across and saw the pout that Buffy was now displaying . He growled and she stopped "She'll have a tall oj an I'll have a beer ta " the waiter left with their order muttering something about possessive husbands and poor kid.

"You finished being the boss of me now?" she spat at him

"Will you get over the misconception of staying thin, for gods sake Buffy your carrying my bit in there an I wanna make sure she is as healthy as possible, now , can we get past this and enjoy tonight. God now I really know where Niblet gets it from"

The drinks arrived and Spike drank his beer down in one go.

The meal was wonderful. Once Buffy got over the fact that Spike had ordered for her they relaxed and Buffy was having a good time. She was seeing another side of him , not the vamp that he had been and he was seeing the side of Buffy that wasn't the Slayer. They were actually getting on. Everything was perfect she thought, til junior decided to give Buffy chronic hiccups and indigestion.

They walked back to the hotel as Buffy said it sent the baby off to sleep and helped with the backache. Spike thought she was pulling a fast one but they walked home , she won.

He lit up a cigarette and kicked at the litter, she enjoyed the night air and it didn't take long for the hiccups to ease off.

"That's better I can talk now , she's asleep "

"Thank god, thought I was goin to have to scare you if they didn't stop soon. "

"Slayers don't scare easy , sorry" she smiled

"Have you enjoyed this Buffy?" he had, he hadn't felt like this since .. well.. since he was human.

"It was great thanks" she reached out and grabbed his free hand.

That's how they walked the rest of the way , hand in hand. Both were smiling and totally relaxed. Buffy was going to sleep well, she knew it.

Spike smiled, he could definitely get used to this.

Buffy heard a scream and reached behind herself and drew out her stake. She let go of his hand and took off in a sprint.

"Bloody hell woman!" he ran after her, kicking himself internally for not bringing any weapons with him. He heard the fight and the telltale grunts and groans of someone taking a pummeling. As he turned into the street he saw Buffy beating on two vamps, both looking like they were taking more hits than she was. That wasn't the point though, his woman was fighting these creeps whilst heavy with child. Buffy was still graceful, and if she thought the vamps were aiming for the bump, she would turn and absorb the shock somewhere that wasn't dangerous or a risk to the baby.

"I heard the rumour that the slayer was up the duff. Someone said the sprogs dad was dead an it was a vamp you screwed an then staked. so slayer, since you like that sort of kinky shit, hows about you n me go for a bit down that alley, aint that where the bastard your carrying was made eh?"

"Actually mate the Dads right 'ere." Spike stepped out of the shadows and flicked his cigarette at the offensive vampire "An no one gets to have my woman in an alley 'cept me"

"Fuck.. William the Bloody, shit man if I'd known she was gettin' it from you I wouldn't have..."

"Too bloody right you wouldn't have"

Buffy staked him . The other vampire ran away . Buffy knew she wouldn't catch him, she aimed the stake and threw it, impaling the heart of the retreating vampire and watched as he exploded into dust.

"That was cool." she saw the anger in his eyes and watched the flecks of gold dance in them. "Oh come on, tell me that wasn't"She saw the fury behind his eyes "okay take me home boss" she said sarcastically

Buffy knew she wasn't going to get away with her hastiness. On top of that the baby had woken up and was now having her own fight inside her stomach. Must be the adreneline she thought.

Spike was furious . He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her back to the hotel. His jaw was set and she could see the muscle being worked. She was surprised that she couldn't hear his teeth grinding.Once she knew where she was she snatched her hand back and ran.

Didn't the stupid bint ever learn? he thought. Well she'd learn this lesson. He had the only key to the room and the room was in the name of Wolfram and Hart, William the Bloody, she'd learn.

He turned round and went off into the night. He had a car to fetch.

Buffy realised that he had the key as soon as she got into the elevator. "Damn that infuriating vampire" she stopped on her floor and then went back down to reception.The receptionist had just hung up the phone and smiled

"Can I help you?"

"Can I have the key to the Presidential Suite please, my husband has gone out and I'm afraid I'm locked out" Buffy tried to give the woman her sweetest smile.

"I apologise but it's not the hotels policy to allow anyone in the rooms unless it's by instruction or if the room is in the occupants name. A re you William the Bloody?"

"Do I look like a scrawny peroxide brained idiot?"

The woman was taken back by Buffy's outburst "I'm sorry , hotel policy"

Buffy knew he was doing this deliberately, he was so going to have a sore nose when he returned . She left the desk and went outside.Great now the baby was doing somersaults and she really needed to pee. "Hotel policy ... my ass"

Angel couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a drive. He admitted that the car pool was definitely a great perk to the job. Before he had time to realise where he was he saw the Sunnydale turn off. Oh well, he thought, looks like I'm going to have a night in a hotel, a break will do me good, and a change is as good as a rest, as they say. He was pulling into the hotel when he saw a familiar blonde. His luck couldn't get any better.

"Buff, what you doing here?"

"Don't you start with that crap, you know what I'm doing here"

"Hey, just asking , where's Spike?"

"Off getting decapitated hopefully"

Angel laughed "We're not that fortunate "

She sniggered "Please tell me your getting a room here I really need to pee and I'm locked out of our suite"

"Come on , lets get this sorted"

Angel got a room and took Buffy back to it. She practically broke the door off it's hinges and ran into the toilet.She came out of the toilet and saw Angel relaxing on the bed, dressed in only his silk boxers. Buffy blushed and then frowned

"Hope you haven't got any idea's"

"Nope. just enjoying the peace, this hotels nice, so, how long were you and Spike planning on staying?"

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping to go home tomorrow"

"Good plan , would that be with him or alone?"

"Twenty questions... wanna play" she said sarcastically. "I was going to go back with Spike, but after this, I guess that would be me , home, alone"

Downstairs, Spike had returned with the car and was waiting for the elevator.The receptionist coughed and drew his attention to her."Sir, your wife, she came back and I did as you asked, but then another Gentleman from Wolfram and Hart turned up asking for a room. She seemed to know him and has in fact joined him in his room" she smiled

"What room is he in?" he snapped

" Two zero four Sir"

Spike got in and took the elevator to Angels room. "I'll kill that prissy son of a bitch.The nerve of the bloody Irish prick" he yelled. His eyes were gold and his features had shifted to that of his demon.He was stood in front of the door and heard Buffy laugh. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Spike kicked the door and it flew of it's hinges.

Buffy screamed and almost fell off the bed, Angel morphed into his game face and jumped up ready to attack.

"Get the hell away from her" Spike changed to his demon

Seeing Buffy sat on the bed while Angel was sat in his current state of undress wasn't helping Spikes temper.

"Calm down Spike, there's nothing going on here"Angel softened his features again

"So what's my Misses doing in your room, on your bed, with you in just your undies ?"

Buffy stood up and couldn't hold her temper any longer, "First of all I am not your Misses, I was sat on his bed cos this baby of yours was kicking up a storm and I was uncomfortable. I wouldn't be in his room if you hadn't of acted like a big jerk, something you have surpassed by this latest episode in the Spike and Angel drama!"

Spike walked over to Buffy , and checked her over. He checked her neck for bites and then listened to her heartbeat and that of his unborn daughters. They were fine, Buffy's heart rate may have been a little high , but after his actions probably caused that

"C'mon, lets go back to our room" Spike took her hand.

Buffy snatched her hand back and folded her arms over her chest "I don't think so, I'm not going anywhere with you "

"Buffy" he growled

"You heard her, now go back to the room and calm down, maybe she'll see you in the morning"

Spike looked at Angel and gave the look he used to when he was a defiant fledgling . His tongue curled behind his teeth and his eye brows raised , as if to say ' I don't bloody think so , try and make me'.

By now, Buffy had had enough, she was tired and stressed. All she wanted to do was get away from both of the over protective vampires and sleep. Something told her this was going to be a long night though. Both of them could be stubborn , she just had to show them that so could Buffy Summers.

"I have had it with you two, why don't you just arm yourselves with stakes and go for it. May the best vampire win!"

"Already been there pet and I won, so I don't think that would be a good idea, unless you want this wanker to go back to L.A in a dustbag?"

Buffy stormed out and left them growling at each other .

"Bloody vampires!" she cursed .

Spike back out of the room, Buffy was stood there crying, the night had pushed her over the edge. Spike took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"M'sorry pet, okay now lets go back to the suite and get you calmed down"

He picked her up and carried her up to the room.She drifted off to sleep in his arms and he listened as her sobs slowly stopped. Once they were in the suite he put her in the bed and watched her from the couch. It wasn't long before he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N:- Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and voted for this story, it means a lot to me.This chapter will be devoted mostly to Buffy and Spike. I know there has been a lot of Angel so far but that will change. For all of you that don't like him, wait til later! ;p The translator I used for the Italian was here ;- http://babelfish. Unfortunately the translator is useless when going from Italian to English . My apologies for the rough translation. If anyone can read Italian , let me know if its right please. The translation in brackets at the end of the conversation .

The sun shone through the gaps in the thick drapes , the room was still semi dark. Buffy lifted her head off the pillows and looked around the room. She was worried that Spike may have left her and gone back to L.A. Her fears were quickly halted when she saw him sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette and staring at her.

"Morning Pet , sleep well?" He smiled at her and stubbed out the cigarette

She smiled sheepishly and sat up "I guess, did you?"

"As well as could be expected , so, you hungry?" he asked in a flat voice

"No, not yet, I can't eat as soon as I wake up. It makes me feel sick" she peeked under the covers and noticed that she was still fully dressed. She would have expected him to have stripped her off "Need the bathroom "

Spike was drinking a glass of blood when she came back and she grimaced. This was awkward. How could she make this right and "Ow!"

she rubbed at the bump hoping the pain would ease off "Ow ow ow " .

"Pet? what's wrong?"

"Probably just the Branxton Hicks I was warned about, don't worry. She sat on the couch and Spike pulled her feet up onto his lap.

"You sure luv? Can I do anything?"

"I'll be fine . Just need to relax . Last night didn't exactly help "

"Sorry, just you get me so ... let's not go over that yeah"

"Kay, but you do that to me again and I'll stake your ass to the wall"

He laughed "Same old Buffy eh pet"

"Hmm like you'd expect anything else from me?

Angel checked out of his room and made his way up to check up on Buffy. He knocked on the door and waited. Spike answered the door.

"What do you want now?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess, so , what brings you to darken my door with your great bulk?"

"At least you have one" he smiled at Buffy "I want to see if you need anything before I go "

"Got what I want right here as it goes , now if that's it, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out" Spike held the door open.

"Right, um .. Bye Buffy , I'll catch up with you soon I hope "

"Yeah Bye Angel and good luck with that thing" she waved as he turned in the doorway

"Thanks it means alot . And good luck yourself " Angel looked at Spike "Think you'll need it" he smiled and walked away.

Spike slammed the door shut and faced her, hands on his hips "What the bleedin hell was that all about?"

Buffy sighed "Sit down" she waited for him to sit down on the edge of the couch "You know that Cordy has been in that mystical coma?"

"Yeah , the cheerleaders been like that since they took over the firm.What about her?"

"Well she woke up this morning, hence the taking off . He loves her"

Spikes head shot up and looked at her, trying to gage her reaction.

"So the Poofs going back to be with her, well good for him, and us . Hey hang on, he had dog girl sniffing round him and I got the impression that he was giving the wolf one" Spike laughed "Oh I can't wait to see that "

"You what he gave one to a what?"

"Werewolf luv, like Reds boy , only female. She was cute too"

"God help the wolf " they both laughed

Spike edged closer to Buffy and rested his hands on the baby "Will we be okay?"

"Buffy ran her fingers through his dischevelled hair "Yeah, we just have to start over and learn I don't know, look I'm not good with relationship stuff, you pretty much know that. "

"Not an expert m'self pet, only relationship I had before you was with Dru an' that wasn' exactly good on account of her being insane"

"Harmony?"

"Oh come on, your gonna hold that one against me? The bint was jus' a substitute for you"

"Gee thanks " she smiled

"Don't mention it"

After breakfast Buffy showered and stayed in the robe. She had been wearing the same clothes for over twenty four hours and couldn't face wearing them once more. Spike had offered to buy her more from the hotel shop, but she felt like she had imposed on him far too much as it was. Spike had settled on the bed and patted next to him. Buffy crawled up the bed and laid beside him.

"How would you like to go back to Italy and see Niblet?"

"Don't tease, I told you I can't fly.No doctor in their right mind would let me" her face sunk

"Buffy look at me pet. I can get the jet sorted and we could go there tonight"

"Jet?"

"Wolfram and Hart have a private jet, you don't need to get any clearance or anything, just get in and go."

"It's so tempting"

Spike stroked her arm gently with his fingertips , waiting for her to give it some thought.

"How long will it take?"

"I reckon it will take about five hours " he knew she wouldn't be able to resist "So pet, we going to Italy?"

"Yes!" she leant up and kissed him tenderly "Thankyou"

"Don't need to thank me luv, just get that adorable arse of yours dressed so we can go" he slapped her ass gently as she got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Spike rang the offices and checked that the jet would be waiting and ready to go within the next hour.

He lit up a cigarette and watched as the traffic built up outside. God he hated it in L.A.

As they made their way through the afternoon traffic, Spike held her hand and looked across .She was nervous and had been silent since they had left the suite at the hotel. Buffy had been thinking about the things that had lead up to this moment. She had been lonely and depressed, scared and overjoyed at finding herself pregnant, and now?Confusion, love, god could she admit it to him? She was scared he wouldn't believe her again, just as he denied her love as he died destroying the Hell mouth. She put her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Spike frowned .

"Your thinking to much pet, just relax , I'm here now n' m'not going anywhere fast. "

"I'm not thinking about that , well not just that, I guess I'm just scared "

"M'ere to look after you now , you n' the bit " he squeezed her hand and then bought it up to his lips. He kissed it and then growled softly.

"So, when will you tell Angel that your not coming back"

"Once we get there . Do you want to call and let Dawn know?"

"No , lets make it a surprise, she knows I shouldn't fly so she won't be expecting me, just wait til she sees you"

Spike laughed "Lets hope they have those little ear defender things on the plane yeah?, Don't think my vampire hearing would cope with the screeching and squeals "

They took the next left and drove slowly up to the hanger . Spike got out and helped Buffy out of the car. They met with the pilot and they all boarded the jet. Buffy was starting to see how Wolfram and Hart had coaxed Angel into taking the job. It was all very impressive. The pilot ran through the last minute checks and the attendant locked the door. He took his place at the rear of the jet and they all put on their lapbelts. It was a smooth take off and Spike got up and hit the bar. He smirked as he recalled the last time he was on the jet . Angel and him, going to Italy, trying to get drunk on the minute bottles of alcohol. Arriving in Italy to retrieve the cappa's head and getting duped by the Immortal, and finding out that Buffy was in a relationship with him, but then he knew that that wasn't actually true. Buffy sat watching the land disappear below her and then watched as he sat opposite her. He handed an orange juice to her and sat back , both arms extended across the back of the leather sofa.

"Do you wanna watch a film or anything? I could get the attendant to bring through some DVD's for you"

"No thanks. Can we talk?" she looked at the attendant suspiciously

"Course pet, if he says anything I'll just hunt him down and eat him" he winked at her and then tilted his head so that he could see the nervousness take over the attendants face.The attendant gave an audible gulp he couldn't stop himself from doing. He looked back at Buffy as she mouthed "Your evil" at him . Spike just smiled and winked at her.

Buffy found that she liked this Spike . The Spike that had tried to kill her for years seemed like a completely different person. He had been troubled by his soul when he returned shortly before the Firsts attack on the Hell mouth, almost insane with it. She had helped him to recover from it and they had grown close in the months that lead up to the First, if Buffy was honest she would admit that he was the only person she could rely on , he backed her up and never questioned her . If only she had had the courage to tell him how she felt before that last minute. She looked at him sat there , drinking the pathetically small bottle of JD bourbon, and tapping his foot impatiently. She was definitely going to have a crazy life now. Could Spike do the happy family thing? He had stuck by Druscilla for over one hundred years, that was true. Would he feel that devotion to her and his daughter? Was she setting herself up for a huge fall? If only she had a glimpse of the future so that she could make the right choice now.

"You really need to learn to let go luv, all that pent up crap isn't good for you or the baby."

"Sorry" she looked down at her orange juice

"Let me guess, your worried that I'll run off and leave you, or I'll get dusted, am I right? "

Buffy nodded. Spike looked at her and concentrated on her." You do want me to stick around don't you? I don't think I could stand it if you blew hot n cold now Buffy, I had enough of that back in Sunnydale"

Her eyes shot up and met his "Of course I do, Spike , god you have no idea what it's been like without you "

"Well thats good then innit cos I'm not going anywhere without you now" he came and sat beside her "I missed you too. " he lifted her face with his fingers and kissed the end of her nose " I just cant understand why Andrew didn't tell you I was back and why we didn't know what happened after "

"Giles said he didn't trust Angel once he took the position with Evil Inc"

"Don't bloody blame him, don't get me wrong I think the Watchers to uptight but maybe in this case he's right. Nothing at the firm is how it seems, the poof is just too full of himself to see it"

"What do you mean?" she frowned at Spike "Is Angel unno grrr again?"

"No sweet. He's still all souled up. He's just .. he's taken all the power and it's gone to his head" Spike wrapped his arms around her protectively "Nothing to worry your pretty head about" he kissed her hair and closed his eyes, relishing the feelings it gave him, just to hold her."I'll tell you a few stories once we get settled down pet."

The jet made it's way to Italy without any problems and landed at night. A limo was waiting at the terminal and the two of them got in, Spike pulled Buffy onto his lap and held her until they arrived outside the house that she was renting. Buffy took a deep breath in and straightened her clothes out. Spike got out and looked at the house .

"Looks cosy Slayer "

"C'mon before they hear us and the surprise is ruined " she dragged him towards the door .

Buffy tried to get the keys in the door she was so nervous. Finally getting the door open she quietly invited Spike in. They stood in the entrance . They waited for someone to realise that someone had come in . Dawn shouted through.

"If that's you Andrew you better not have a bunch of those Italian hoes with you."

They waited

"Andrew? Willow? "

Spike held Buffy from behind, wrapping his arms around the bump, he kissed her neck and then whispered "She missed me didn't she, not gonna get staked am I?"

"Shhh and no"

Dawn came bounding down the stairs and didn't look up until the fourth step from the bottom .She threw herself and Buffy and squealed so loud that Buffy was sure that her ears were now bleeding. That was nothing, once Dawn saw Spike her pitch went up so high they were sure that only dogs and demons could hear her . She bounced up and down flapping her hands like a demented chicken. Finally she dragged Spike into the lounge and pushed him into a chair.

"Try and calm down Dawn we've had a long day" Buffy smiled at Dawn though, she knew she would be excited.

"Hows my favourite girl then?" Spike asked

"I'm good, great even, so Buffy told you then, oh did you know that most of us are living here , Xanders in Africa though, how did you find us, how long have you been back, did you even die, your not all fangy n stuff are you, Buffys training me so I can patrol, omg I so can't believe your here"

"And she breathes " Buffy said sarcastically

Spike laughed . He had missed Dawn so much.

"So Niblet, miss me?"

He should have known better.

More squeals followed by "Of course you big dumb vampire" she hit him on his chest and got up "I'm just going to ring Giles and tell him, he'll have to stop off and get a good supply of blood in now"

"No! It's okay Dawn, we bought some with us" Buffy said , stopping Dawn dead in her tracks.

"He'll be home soon, I can't wait" Dawn bounced out of the room ,telling them she was going into the kitchen to make some coffee

"Think that went kinda how I expected" Spike relaxed into the chair "Not as deaf as I thought which I'm grateful for"

Buffy smiled and sat on his lap. "You still have the others to come home yet , Dawns bound to go into hyper mode for that. Oh an of course, Andrew . "

Spike groaned "Oh goody"

"Hey there could be a song and pom poms"

"You really are an evil bint you know that Summers"

"Ya huh"

Giles walked through the front door and saw the front room light still on and heard voices and laughing . He thought it strange as Dawn was normally asleep by now. Willow went through to the kitchen and dropped off her bag of weapons.Andrew followed her in, yawning She felt the almost full coffee jug and poured a cup for herself and held it up to see if Giles wanted one. Giles shook his head and pointed to the front room. Willow frowned and then listened . Realising that Dawn had company. Andrew turned towards the door to the room and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"What is it Andrew?"

"It can't be?" he gasped

"Can't be what?" Giles asked him

"Not what .. who"

"God boy will you just give us both a straight answer" Giles had had enough for one day and just wanted to curl up with a good book and a few drinks

"Spike" Andrews eyes welled up "He's here"

"Oh good lord no" Giles sunk into one of the kitchen chairs

Willow smiled "I think it will be good for Buffy , she hasn't been the same since the First thingy"

Giles looked up at the girl in disbelief "You cannot be serious?"

"He proved himself , well to me anyway"

Andrew burst in the room, stopping the conversation dead and dragged Spike out of the chair and hugged him, that was bad enough, but the kiss on the cheek and the stroking of the face was a bit OTT for Spikes liking.

Spike threw the boy off him and swiped the slober off his cheek.He looked at Dawn and Buffy and they were both trying hard not to laugh.

"Something I should know" Buffy stood with her arms folded across her chest and a brow raised , she was still trying to stop the hyeterics that threatened to take her over.

Not put off Andrew hurled himself for yet another hug

"Get off me you bleedin' poofy git" Spike held his hands out to catch Andrew before he managed to latch on.

Giles watched and polished his glasses.

Willow hugged Spike and sat down, casually asking how he was and helping Spike out by catching the hem of Andrews blazer and pulling him down onto the couch next to her.

Giles made his way into the lounge and sat on the edge of the couch.Now that most of the excitment had abated, he had a few questions that needed answering.

"When did you get back Buffy?"

"About an hour ago I guess"

"Right, and how did you come across Spike" his name was spat out.

"He was working for Angel , he was there when I turned up at his office"

"And I suppose you have bought him up to speed on everything" Giles resisted the urge to clean his glasses again, thinking that twice in five minutes was overkill . Instead he went and poured a rather large whiskey.

"So, he worked for the same corrupt law firm as Angel, you have informed him of your pregnancy, which we have struggled to keep secret for your protection, and then you fly home against medical advice, bringing him with you. Have you gone completely mad?"

Buffys temper was starting to flare and Spike wasn't fairing much better.He kept quiet for Buffys benefit.

Dawn stood up and put her hand on Spikes shoulder. "I don't see what your problem is, the babies his, he has a right to know, maybe he can help"

Giles nearly choked on his mouthful of whiskey "Sorry Dawn but Spike, help?"

Buffy mentally counted to ten.

Giles shook his head and continued "Spike has proven on many occassions, he cannot be trusted , to have him in close proximity to Buffy would just be asking for trouble"

Okay Buffy thought make that a count from twenty

"He closed the Hell mouth for good and sacrificed himself , doesn't that count for anything. Plus unno he didn't bite or attack anyone for years"

"Mainly due in part to the chip,and he did kill when he first arrived back in Sunnydale after getting his soul. The chip has been rendered useless now so there is nothing stopping him from going back to his old ways"

Spike had about as much as he could take "Yes there is, its my bloody conscience that stops me. It's not easy but I soddin' well do it. And that time after my soul was cos the First was playing with the wires in my noggin, not my bloody fault Watcher. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy or the baby so don't even go there!" Spike stormed out of the room and out of the house. He stood under a street lamp and lit up a cigarette.

Inside Buffy and Dawn were screaming at Giles , Andrew was yammering on about some force and how Spike was like a jedi knight , Willow just sat and listened to the shouting and accusations. Spike could still hear them from his spot outside. He smiled at the way Buffy and Dawn were defending him. It would seem Dawn had grown up a lot and obviously the stubborn trait was ingrained into every Summers woman, as well as the bitchiness he thought. God help the Watcher !

Buffy stormed out yelling back at Giles as she left. She saw Spike and grabbed his arm , dragging him off to a bar that was close by.The owner must have been well aquented with Buffy . As soon as she walked in he put a large cappuccino on the bar and wore a huge smile.

"La mia ragazza dolce, come siete, sembrate meravigliosi, noi li avete mancati. E chi è questo uomo handsome con voi, è non il padre dei bambini. Fate venire un bambino molto bello se è, vi sedete, lui gradite una bevanda pure, nessuna paga, noi ve l'ottenete per, noi siete così felice avete rinviato" ( My sweet girl, How are you?, You look wonderful. We have missed you . And who is this man handsome with you, is not the father of the child.Your child will be a beautiful one if he is, he appreciate a drink yes? Are you happy, we you are therefore happy you have come back)

Spike didn't understand a word of it but obviously Buffy did as she nodded and smiled ."This is Antonio by the way"

"Grazie il relativo grande essere indietro e ritengo meraviglioso. Ciò è punto e sì è il mio padre dei bambini. Sarà intorno a tutto il tempo d'ora in poi. Come siete stati? Più speranza di problemi I? she sat down on a bar stool and pulled Spike close( Thanks It's wonderful to be back. This is Spike and yes he is my father of my baby. He will be around to all the time from now on. How you have been? No more problems I hope.)

The bar owner shook his head and took Spikes hand shaking it vigoriously.

"Spike doesn't speak Italian I'm guessing, so shall we stop showing off now" she winked at Antonio.

"Si , Si, yes we should, You very lucky man Spike, she be how you say? Special lady"

"That she is mate" Spike kissed her forehead and pulled up another stool.

Antonio turned away and wiped down the back of the bar, looking in the mirror he gasped ."Buffy, il vostro boyfriend è un vampire!"

"I understood that mate and your right"Spike was defensive

"It's okay he's got a soul , la relativa approvazione ha un'anima Antonio "

"He like Angelus? Si?"

"Nothin' like that git !"

Buffy drank her cappuccino and sighed "Il punto non è come Angelus, non cursed dai gypsies, ha combattuto per la sua anima e me l'ha fatta per. Il punto è il vampire che ha portato il amulet e chiuso l'Inferno mouth.I lo ha trovato fuori aveva ritornato una coppia dei giorni fa."(Spike is not like Angelus,he was not cursed by gypsies, he fought for its soul he did it for me. Spike is the vampire that used the amulet and closed Hell mouth. I came back today")

"Ah, I apologise . Have you eaten, I get you your favourite , Si?"

"And you wonder why I love you Antonio"

"Please come through and wait. I get you and be one minute"

"He's um, lively" Spike whispered into Buffys ear as he followed her to the back of the bar.

"He's been a godsend since we got here, he had trouble with a vampire clan that used his bar like a take away diner. I staked them and now I eat and drink free, he won't accept any money , he says that I saved his bar from foreclosure so"

"Sounds like a good bloke, and now I get his reaction to me". Whats he cooking you , it smells like a Chvaloich demons died in ere luv"

"Hey! thats my anchovy and pickles pizza its yum, you should try it" she smiled

"And suddenly I'm put off food for life" Spike stopped breathing while Antonio cooked her pizza.The smell was really bad.

By the time Buffy had finished the pizza, Spike and Antonio were standing outside having a cigarette and chatting like old friends. She joined them and hugged Spike. Antonio kissed Buffy on both cheeks and shook Spikes hand and made his apologies for having to close up, but he was tired and needed to get home so that his wife wouldn't worry too much. Spike took Buffys hand and they walked back to the house. They noted that the lights were still on and they had to face the music. There was no getting around it.

"You ready for bed pet, you look beat?" Spike kissed her gently before Buffy opened the door.

"I am, I think this can wait until the morning, lets just go straight upstairs." Buffy held his hand and pulled him into a large airy room. His eyes fell onto the large double bed. Buffy went straight into the bathroom.

"I'll take the floor then pet" He grabbed a couple of pillows and the comforter from the bed and made himself a bed of sorts. He shrugged of his duster and placed it over the chair by her dresser . He pulled his T shirt off and threw it into her laundry pile , then undid his belt and the buttons to his jeans. Spike sat on the bed and removed his boots and then took off his jeans. He got under the comforter and made himself as comfy as possible. He waited for her to come back from the bathroom.

Buffy had a shower and got into her only pair of pyjamas that still fitted her, not that they fitted exactly, more like stretched around her rather large bump. She brushed her teeth and then went back into her bedroom. At first she was confused as to why Spike was on the floor looking uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't want to have a relationship after all. Or he may just want to take it slow. One look at her face and she knew it wasn't either of those , he was trying to be a gentleman and not make presumptions. 'Stupid vampire!' she thought.

"Why are you on the floor ?"

"Didn't want to push you into anything pet" he smiled shyly

Okay that was a new one on her, Spike? Shy? Since when? " It's fine really, kinda expected you to be naked in my bed by the time I got back from the bathroom" she groaned " Desperate much?"

Spike sniggered "One thing I always loved about you, the way you can get your words all wrong, and in those jammies, very fetching luv"

"Hey, not my fault I've grown out of all my sexier stuff, if anyone should take the blame its the overly verile vamp " she threw a pillow at him.

"Not my fault either , actually I am going to take the blame cos I can't see the bad here" he had a big grin on his face.

"You coming to bed or what? You can sleep on the floor if you like but your the one that will feel like you've got rigamortis in the morning" Buffy turned onto her side and turned out the bedside lamp.

"Bossy chit" he plonked his pillows back on his side of the bed and crawled in. He spooned up behind Buffy and kissed her neck" Night baby" he stroked the bump "Night pet" .

"Night Spike " Buffy mumbled in her sleep. She laid her hand over his , which was still wrapped around the bump.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Buffy and Spikes telepathic talks through the claim are in italics

Spike had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up in a house full of Girls. He groaned and pulled the duvet up over his ears. It was a futile attempt to block them out, he knew it but it didn't stop him. Buffy turned over and snuggled back into his embrace.

"Morning grumpy" she smiled at him as he opened one eye.

He groaned again and pulled her closer. "Morning"

"Back in a minute, bladder plus baby equals badness " she ran to the door and left the bedroom door ajar " Hey move it pregnant slayer coming through"

He heard the shuffle of feet and then a door slamming shut. He heard Dawn raise her voice " Yeah well you should have thought of that before you bought this house. Who buys a house with just one bathroom? Oh yeah my pregnant sister that's who" she tutted and then he heard another door slam. Buffys answer was muffled , he was glad though , it was probably a long rant.

Buffy jumped on the bed making him bounce a few times earning her a growl.

"You never used to be this grouchy in the mornings, in fact you used to make my breakfast"

"Well , after being somewhere peaceful for months it's a shock to the bloody system , when you wake up to a house full of hormonal bints"

Buffy dived under the covers at the end of the bed and crawled up til she found his feet. , she made her way up his legs , biting them and licking until she got up to his ass, she sank her teeth in and Spike yelped. Buffy giggled and continued . She licked over his hip as he rolled onto his back, she came face to face with his arousal. She smiled and licked the full length , taking the head of his erection in her mouth . Spike groaned loudly.She sucked hard and slowly took more of his large manhood in her mouth.Buffy gripped the base and started to lick and suck harder, taking more in with every dip of her head.

Spike hissed as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. "That feels so good, keep doing that "

Buffy was spurred on by his words, she increased the pace and took him down into her throat, she moaned as she did , the vibration adding to his pleasure.

"Buffy your so good pet, don't stop doing that ... ah fuck that's so good ... yeah"

She withdrew him slowly, using her teeth and dragging them gently towards the tip. Spike practically thrust back into her mouth. She blew on the wet tip and then plunged him back in as deep as she could take him.

"Keep that up and I'll be shooting down your throat" his head hit the pillow as she licked and massaged his balls, whilst stroking his cock with her hand. Buffy released her grip and kissed up his body til she came eye to eye with him. They stared at each other, his blue eyes full of lust. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her onto her back.

"I've wanted this for so long Buffy" he kissed her again " I dreamt of this, some nights it was the only thing that kept me going"

He positioned himself at her soaked entrance "Do you want me pet?"

"God yes.. so bad" Buffy cupped his face "I missed you Spike, make love to me"

He entered her slowly, moving himself so that he didn't put his weight on the bump. They moved together building up a rhythm , their eyes always connected. Buffy had never experienced anything like this before, even with Spike. Spike thrust into her with more force and increased the speed. Buffy met every thrust with her own , they were both close. The moans and gasps turned him on even more. They rolled and Buffy sat astride him, she moved slow at first and Spike reached down and cupped her ass with one hand, the other massaged her clit, driving her wild, Buffy bucked hard against his finger, driving his cock deeper . Spike thrust up while she rode him faster.

"Baby I'm gonna come , you with me?"

Buffy bit her lip and nodded. letting out a loud moan

"That's it , like that yeah" he was panting and growling in time with her loud moans.

It was like their bodies had taken over, they met in hard forceful movements. Spike gripped her hips and thrust up as she forced down on his cock, faster and harder than before. Her body shook and he morphed, they both screamed their release.Buffy fell against his chest, her breathing was fast and deep. They lay in each others arms .

"Buffy? You okay pet?"

"Never better, that was ... no words so just gonna bask"

"Just thinking the same thing" he pulled her to his side and pulled her close, he kissed her softly "Your bloody amazing you know that woman?"

"Mmm " Buffy drifted back off to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later and the house was silent, which Spike was grateful for. He pulled on his jeans and left them open . Buffy stared at him, he looked so sexy and he was all hers . She had never thought of herself as posessive but she was going to make him the exception. Spike was hers. Buffy growled .

"Umm what the hell?"

Spike looked up at her and frowned "Say something pet?"

"What the freaking hell was that?"

"You just growled" he raised his scared brow "You done that before ?"

"Nah uh, totally new and can I add , not of the good"

"What was you thinking , before you growled?"

"That your mine, I thought Spike mine"

"Think we need to talk to the Watcher luv"

"A world of no" Buffy was blushing

Spike smiled and half laughed and sat next to her, brushing the hair from her face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Buffy, might be the baby, but if we don't talk to the Watcher then we'll never know"

"Your right I know that, but I can't tell him why" she swallowed " I cant say we had the most amazing sex and then I growled cos I got all possessive"

"That's exactly what you should tell him"

Buffy flopped back into her pillows "Oh god, embarrassment, thy name is Buffy"

Spike sniggered "C'mon pet, you go get showered and I'll go make your coffee and some breakfast"

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"When a vamp growls like that, what does it mean?"

"It's a mating claim call luv, bit like marriage for humans I guess" he smiled and curled his tongue behind his teeth.

" Looks like you wanna make an honest vamp of me " he winked and left the bedroom.

Buffy groaned and then covered her face with his pillow "Crap" Her body and heart were screaming for her to do it but her head was screaming no way!Even the slayer part of her was at ease with the thought of claiming 'her' vampire.

Giles was sat at the table in the kitchen reading and sipping his cup of tea. Spike nodded to him but for the most part ignored the fact that he was there. If he didn't talk to him, he wouldn't get the lecture he was sure Giles was desperate to give him.He opened the fridge and ducked into it and came out with bacon and eggs. He made her breakfast with only the occasional grunt and huff from the Watcher. Spike poured her a large mug of coffee and then did his mug of blood . He put some bacon in a sandwich for himself and sat at the opposite end of the table. Buffy came into the kitchen as he sat down. She took a fork full of eggs and groaned

"These are the best, mine never taste this good"

Spike stood up and finished his blood , as he walked to the sink, he kissed the top of her head, he whispered to her and she flushed. Giles didn't miss it.

"Buffy has something she wants to discuss with you , don't you luv"

Buffy choked on her eggs and glared at him.If he had been sat closer he knew she would have kicked him under the table.She settled for poking her tongue out at him

"Yeah , um what do you know about vampire rituals. Okay kinda asking the wrong thing , course you know them all, "

"What is your point Buffy"

"This morning I was thinking that spikes mine and I growled "

Giles put his book down and took his glasses off, he chewed on the arm , waiting for the rest.

"It happened after we er ... made love"

Spike stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder , her hand rested over his.

"Sounds like a vampire mating claim , did you answer her with a growl Spike?"

"No "

"Thank heavens for that, I suggest that you don't until I have a chance to look this up.As far as I am aware , a vampire and a slayer have never mated, procreated. This will need some researching , I think it best to call a meeting and get everyone on it right away"

Buffy headbutted the table "This just sucks"

"Could this be because of the baby Giles?" Spike asked

"It could be, the only other vampires to have a child was , as you know, Darla and Angel, which won't help as neither of them was a slayer. I think you should read about the claim Buffy just so you know what to expect should you accidentally go ahead and do it"

"I can tell her all she needs to know"

"I'd rather she learnt from the Watchers council books, they did extensive studies on the different claims a vampire can make"

"So in these books, it will tell her that a mating claim extends her life and gives her some vampire traits then "Spike sat there cocky as ever.

"You mean I could live for hundreds of years and have fangs and bumpies?"

"Not that bad pet, though I reckon you'd have the cutest set of bumpies going"

Giles interrupted "Yes , as I said, the council learnt a lot" Giles hadn't smoked for years but found he really needed a fag desperately.

Giles excused himself from the table , he came back five minutes later with the relevant books. He dropped the heavy texts onto the table with a thud.

"When Willow arrives back from her errand I'll get her to go online and do some research, until then we take a book each and get reading"

Both Spike and Buffy grab a book and groan and look at each other . Spike scanned straight to the back of the book , he noted the last page number."You are joking right? " he looks and sees that he has the thinnest of all the books . Giles and Buffy both stare at him " Three thousand , eight hundred and ninety four soddin' pages?"

Buffy looked down at her book and threw her head back as her book is twice the thickness "Just brilliant , I'm so keeping my mouth shut after sex in future"

Spike flipped the pages over until he got to the index and wrote the page numbers down that had correlated to the mating claim. He flicked through until he came to his first page.

Giles watched Spikes actions and shrugged and followed his lead. Buffy however was engrossed in the topic she had been reading, she never took her eyes off the page as she reached out and grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

The three of them had been sat at the table for two hours and even Spikes butt was numb. Giles had taken a break to get a drink and had even offered Spike one, so they both sat drinking whiskey, and reading the claims effects.

"Heres one Rupert, it says that the Mrs will occasionally drink the red stuff" he winked at Giles

Buffys head shot up "HUH!?"

Both men laughed

"Very funny" she rested her feet up on Spikes lap and returned her focus on her book.

Willow came in and went into the front room , seeing no one there she called out and came into the kitchen after Giles had called her .

"Research? Brings back memories, so what's the big bad this time?"

Buffy looked up at Willow and then to Spike " That would be the Big Bad " she pointed at Spike

"Hey! Not my fault I'm not the one that got all growly this morning. That person would be you "

"Buffy growls now? Is that some new slayer thing since we defeated the First?"

"Nope that would be baby wants Mommy to claim Daddy" Buffy sighed and slammed her book shut "My brains about to have a melt down"

"C'mon pet, lets take a break, don't think theres much more we can research on it anyway. Think Ruperts just doing it cos he's missed it, like his addiction or something"

Willow and Giles watch as they go back upstairs and look at each other until they are sure that they are out of hearing range, Willow shrugs and Giles coughed.

"It would appear that quite a lot happened in L.A. but they haven't discussed it with me as of yet. I think I may have to call Angel and ask his advice . Something I'm very much not looking forward to"

"Would you like me to call Angel, I kind of always got on with him."

"No, it's kind of you to offer but I feel this is something that I must do. " Giles wiped his glasses clean and put them back on . "No time like the present I dare say"

Willow followed Giles into the front room and sat within range of the phone. Giles dialled Angels number. While he waited for him to answer he turned to Willow "Lets hope he doesn't have any bad news "

Angel picked up the phone and grumpily asked who it was. He was taken back by the answer and sat up in bed, the woman next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his back.

"Angel, as you may already know Buffy returned here last night , with Spike "

"Their there, in Italy?"

"Yes , so I am to assume you had no prior knowledge of this?"

"No," Angel thought for a brief moment "He must have used the company Jet, what time did they arrive?"

"Some time around eight pm"

"Right, is Buffy Okay?" the woman in Angels bed got up and slammed the door on her way out.Angel rolled his eyes and continued his conversation . "Look I don't want to come across as an uncaring bastard, you know I will always care about Buffy, but she made her choice, I hope her and Spike will be very happy together. " Angel sighed and ran his free hand through his hair "Added bonus for me now , I don't have that peroxide idiot getting on my nerves day in day out"

"Well that may be the case, and I understand , truly I do , but their relationship is somewhat complex" Willow frowned at Giles and motioned to her ear as if to say I can't hear. Giles shrugged back at her.

"How so Giles, they love each other, for better or for worse , but they do, she's having his child, I'm not going to come between them, I'm not suicidal Giles , my advice would be to tread carefully"

"It's funny you should use the term for better or for worse"Giles huffed

Angel frowned "What do you mean by that?"

"Buffy tried to initiate a mating claim last night, she had no idea that is what she did, apparently they had made love and afterwards she said she thought 'Spike, Mine' and growled"

Angel sat up in bed and raised his eye brows, in disbelief "She did what?"

"You heard me, please do not make me repeat it" Giles grimaced

"Tell me he didn't return the calling" Angel swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. "And when did they go back to being lovers?"

"I assumed they had reaquinted themselves in L.A."

"No, I'd have known. Giles you can't let him claim her. I'll be there as soon as I can, just , never mind. See you soon Rupert"

Angel hung up and rushed around his bedroom , grabbing up his clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on his trousers. The bedroom door opened and his bed partner walked in.

"So, you get a call from them and off you run"

"Don't be like that, you know I can't just turn my back on her"

"But you can me? Gee make me feel special" her face is a mask of anger and hurt.

"Please can we not do this now, I'm in kind of a hurry" he kissed her hair as he rushed past her.

Nina stepped aside and turned to face him " I realise that after Cordy passing away last night, that this thing with us was happening fast, but it was good, better than, but I thought you was there with me too"

"I was, I am, just, look its complicated, this thing with Buffy"

"Maybe one of these days you'll explain it to me and I hope you'll be this crazy over me.Until then I can't be second best , If you go then this, whatever we have , is over"

Angel paused and looked at Nina " You can't mean that?"

Nina stands firm

"Guess its goodbye then" Angel walks out of the bedroom.

Willow looked up at Giles and smiled "Well?"

"He's on his way" Giles poured a large whiskey and drank it down in one.

"That will just make things worse, you know how much Spike detests him. Why didn't you stop Angel"

Giles shrugged and sat down, he sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes "I have no idea what to do, my Slayer is pregnant by William the Bloody, he died and has been resurrected and is currently upstairs with my Slayer, who wants to do a vampire mating claim."

"Is it really so bad?"

Giles looked at Willow " I have no idea, no other Slayer has achieved what Buffy has , and we have no idea what effect a mating claim will have on her, I guess I panicked"

"Phone him back and tell him to stay in L.A . We don't need him here Giles"

Giles rang Angels office and the call was picked up by Harmony. She informed Giles that Angel had left already and that she was under strict orders not to bother him. Harmony politely said goodbye and hung up.

Spike reclined on their bed and watched as Buffy paced the room.

"I only told you that he was on the phone talking to Angel so it wouldn't get you in a tiz when the git turned up, now will you stop bloody pacing about the room and come here"

"You heard what Giles said, it's best if we don't"

"Look pet, I haven't had a bloody shag in months, not since I came back an' I sure as hell don't intend to be celibate because an uptight git wants me to"

Buffy looked up at him and sniggered. She sat on the bed and leaned against Spike " What if I do the growly thing again Spike?"

"Buffy" his voice was soft and he brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the spot where Angel had marked her "If you do I can't say I won't answer the call, but I'll do it because I want to and it feels right. You don't know how much I love you or how long I've wanted this for. I wanted to claim you for myself , so many times " he kissed her neck again and bit it gently with his human teeth.

Buffy moaned , it felt so good.

"This mark you have from Angel, it's a claim mark, you knew that didn't you?"

She nodded

"He didn't stand by you though, an' that's a good thing, for me, I won't have to fight the Poof now , but Buffy, he won't be happy when he gets here"

Buffy looked at Spike and cupped his cheek in her hand "I never felt like this with him, I love you so much"

Spike dragged her onto his lap and kissed her hard "I love you too, so much Buffy"

Giles paced the room and Willow waited for him to calm down a bit. She knew that once Angel got here, Spike would know that Giles had contacted him, and got him involved. It was getting more complicated and there wasn't any need for it. Buffy wasn't a sixteen year old any more and Spike had proven that he was possibly more trustworthy than the elder vampire.

Giles sat down next to Willow and rubbed at the bridge of his nose "Is there anything you can do? Perhaps telepathically link with Angel and tell him to go back?"

"I could but it's hard to connect with a vampire. Angel explained it to Buffy once, he he said that their thoughts are like them looking into a mirror, the thoughts are there but they don't cast a reflection kinda thing... not that thoughts reflect.. or maybe they do just not in a mirror... it takes major mojo to do that. Like the time in the grave yard after Buffy had died, I could talk to all of you but not Spike. He just followed you guys"

"Can you teleport?"

"I tried to teleport to the library and I ended up in a fountain"

"So we're buggered then"

"No" she looked down and then smiled "You are"

"Thank you for that Willow"

Angel landed at the private air strip and the same chauffeur waited for him to exit the jet. He checked his watch and looked up at the sky. Angel ran down the stairs and got into the limo. The driver lowered the internal window and Angel ordered him to drive to the address he had taken Spike to. The driver put the window back up and drove off towards the house.

Spike had undressed Buffy and then stripped his clothing off , they laid together wrapped around each other, their passion mounting. Spike rolled Buffy onto her back and he poised himself at her slick entrance. Buffy couldn't wait and thrust herself up onto him, taking the tip of his cock inside her , making him growl out loud and thrust into her. They moved together slowly , not wanting to rush and to just enjoy the closeness that came from being joined , their eyes locked and Spike growled again. Buffy frowned at Spike and he smiled at her, his head fell to her shoulder.

"I want you Buffy, in every way " he whispered

"I want to be yours Spike, make me yours, only yours"

His demon rose to the fore, Spike morphed and growled, looking at neck and the mark left by Angel. The anger boiled within him and Spike licked his lips before bringing his mouth to the tender flesh that lay under his lips. Buffy calmed below him and waited for the pain from his bite.

She growled . It felt right, primal, the slayer part of her urged her on.

Spike paused, stilling the love making . He had two choices, answer her call or stop.He knew he should stop, but god,he didn't want to and neither did his demon.Spike sucked air in over his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to gather the strength to stop himself, but the demon took over and let out a loud primal growl. His eyes widened as his teeth sank slowly into her flesh. He drank slowly and licked at her neck. Buffy gasped as his teeth entered her neck , she felt the slightest prick as his teeth entered her and then nothing but the most euphoric sensation. She felt the urge to bite him and raised her head to his shoulder. Spike paused .

"You sure about this pet"

"Just do it ... please I want you so bad ... I want it so bad"

"Do it then Buffy"

Buffy paused , took a deep breath, and bit down on Dru's mark. Spike increased his thrusts, sending Buffy over the edge.

He growled " Mine, my mate, for all eternity , Mine!"

Buffy growled "Yours for all eternity" she paused "Mine, my mate for all eternity ,Mine!"

"Yours , Buffy ,for always "

They released their bites and stared at each other while the claim took effect, Spike roared as his bond with Dru was severed and was replaced with a clam sensation, the bite that Buffy had inflicted buzzed. The tingling slowly made its way all over his body and he thrust into her faster , his release was close, she bucked under him, her release building up , Buffy had never felt anything like it.

The tingling subsided and they both came, screaming their release and then collapsing together.

Spike shook off his demon guise and took Buffy in his arms,kissing her face and neck, they both had tears in their eyes, overcome by the feelings and emotions that they now shared.

"Mine" he whispered "God Buffy your mine"

"Im yours , all yours"

They laid together in the now dark room, wrapped in each others embrace until they fell asleep.

Giles was sat in the front room awaiting Angels arrival. Willow was on the internet researching as per usual. The noise from upstairs being drowned out by the music Giles had put on. The roar that obviously came from Spike made them both look at each other.

"Oh dear lord, it would appear Angel will be too late"

"Buffy wouldn't" Willow said in defense of her best friend

"Maybe , maybe not Willow but I think it's fair to say that Spike would"

"We don't know that and you know what they say... well I don't but you... do you think they did?"

Giles rolled his eyes at her "Lets hope Angel can shed some light on the situation and tell us how to break the bond"

Willow could say for sure if she wanted that, Buffy had been lost and unhappy since the whole Sunnydale going crater thing that ended with Spike dead, and now she had Spike back and they were having a baby, maybe the claim was the next step . If it was like some kind of vampire marriage, where could the bed be?

A hard knock roused the two of them out of their thoughts. Angel was here.

Giles opened the door and sighed

"Come in.. please"

Angel tentitively stepped over the threshold and nodded to Giles "You made it sound urgent I came as soon as I can"

"Come through Angel, please"

Angel walked into the front room and looked around. Buffy had made a home here, and from what he could see, seemed settled enough. "This place is um nice" his gaze fell on Willow "Hey, you look good, nice to see you again"

"You too." Willow stood and closed her laptop "I think they are asleep so... I'll see you in the morning Giles , Goodnight Angel"

"Yes , yes night Willow" Giles knew she was leaving so that they could talk and she wouldn't have to sit through it and feel uncomfortable.Angel nodded his head "Night"

Once Willow had left Angel turned to face Giles "I assume they are upstairs "

"Yes they are and I'm afraid you may be to late, to prevent it that is but I want to know if there is a way to break the claim "

"They went ahead?"

"Yes, You just missed it" he said sarcastically

Angels shoulders slumped and his head hung "Damn it"

He stood in the middle of the room thinking "The only way to break his bond with her now, would be to stake him or kill her , neither is an option, if the claim was done successfully then killing one will kill the other"

Giles went to a new level of panic "How could they be so bloody stupid?"

"Do you think they are awake?"

Buffy woke up, her slayer sense was going ballistic . Spike felt it through the claim and woke. "What is it luv?"

"Angels here" Buffy shot out of bed and pulled on her robe "Get dressed"

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a loose bun " How could he know?"

"One of your gang I wager pet. "He came up behind her and nuzzled his mark "Mmm leave your hair up like that"

"You just want to show off" she smiled at the non existent vamp reflection.

"Maybe" he kissed her shoulder and slapped her ass "Best get our arses downstairs and deal then pet"

"I so do not want to deal right now, I just want to sleep." she hugged him and kissed his naked chest " How mad do you think they are?"

"On a scale of one to ten luv?"

"Off the chart?"

" Fair to say that I think" he took her hand and walked to the door "We're together and there's nothing they can do about that now"

Buffy smiled at him and closed her eyes , she could feel his calming her through the claim. She could so get used to this.

They walked down the stairs holding hands, as they turned into the front room , they locked eyes with Giles first. His look of disappointment stung. Buffy hung her head .

Spike felt her shame and flooded her with warmth. ' _No need to be like that pet, we didn't do anything wrong, if he can't accept this or understand then he's not the man I thought he was' _he said in his head.

Buffys eyes locked with his and she frowned "Okay what the freaking hell was that?"

Spike smiled '_We connected telepathically luv, part of the claim'_

'_Can you hear me too_?'

'_Loud an clear'_

'_This is cool' _she beamed at him

Spike dropped his head and kissed her ' _You can say that again, now I can say things to you that the rest of them can't hear'_

_'Behave , we have to deal with them first'_

They both turned to look at Angel

"So , what brings your broodiness here? Let me guess, the claim, oh and a call from the Watcher" Spike said as he sat down on the couch, pulling Buffy onto his lap.

"Right, what's the game Spike?"

"No game, we love each other and in case you hadn't noticed, baby on the way, we just took the next step"

"You never do anything without motive Spike , so, what is it?"

"The only motive I've got Angelus, is that I love 'er " he kissed her neck , still keeping an eye on the angered vampire

Buffy gritted her teeth "I keep hearing you guys blaming Spike, but what about me? I'm the one that initiated the claim and I'm the one that started our relationship back in Sunnydale , so if your angry, disappointed whatever , deal with me"

Spike felt the possessiveness, the pride and the anger at Angel and Giles.

"I don't think you can be held responsible Buffy , you had returned from heaven and was having a bad time of it. Spike took advantage of that fact, he could of said no and supported you as a friend"

"That's not what I wanted from him, I had friends, not that they were around for me, I wanted to feel, to love, to , I don't know connect with someone, and nobody saw that except Spike"

Angel squinted at Spike, his hands clenched into tight fists, His anger boiled , barely contained.

"You could have come to me Buffy"

"Oh yeah, right, so you could fit me in between your psycho son, your on again off again almost relationship with queen bitch and the many other reasons for not being here in the first place. Oh lets not forget your torture and chase of Darla and Dru, and your trying to defeat the law firm you now work for, I needed someone I could trust to be there, you wouldn't have been"

Spike couldn't help but start laughing at the look on Angels face, it was one he wished he could capture on film. A right kodak bloody moment.

Buffy just had time to get off Spikes lap and get out of the way before Angel struck Spike.

Buffy felt the pain and growled.Angel stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to look at Buffy. Her eyes shone gold.

"What the ..." Giles was in total shock.

Angel backed away from Spike. He could take Spike, but there was no way he could take Buffy even before the claim, now that she had the benfits of the added strength and some vampiric qualities, he wasn't willing to risk it.

_' Buffy leave it luv, s'not the time and think of the lil bit pet'_

Buffy backed down_ 'For you , but right now I really want to hurt him, I wont have him walking in and ruining what we have and trying to convince everyone your doing this as a way to hurt me. If only they could feel what we feel, then they'd know'_

_'I know sweets,come here, Angels not worth it .You need to calm down, its not good for our baby'_

Buffy sat beside him holding his hand .

"Why don't you just go Angel, your not wanted here" Spike said , wiping his nose .

Giles stood up "Actually I want him here to help me . I , we, need to find a way to fix this"

"Fix it? S'not broke you stupid git. This is what me n Buffy want n you can't do anything bout it, m'sure Angelus told you that."

"This is my house, I've never used that against any of you , but I will refuse Angel entrance if you insist on continuing this , and that will just be the start" Buffy grabbed Spikes other hand and pulled him up "Now if you two have quite finished I'm tired , been one of those days. She said sarcastically.

Buffy and Spike went upstairs, leaving Giles and Angel in shock


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once the lovers were back in the bedroom and in bed, Buffy rolled onto her side and wrapped one leg over Spikes.

"So what else can I expect from the claim?"

"Well pet, you got the gorgeous golden eyes going for you and the growling , which is a bloody turn on if I say so m'self . We can talk telepathically and feel each others emotions and pain, physical and emotional. You have added strength, like you soddin need it, and also, you'll have an extended life span"

"All of the good so far.What do you get out of it though"

"Amazing sex with the woman of my dreams" he kissed her gently

"I'm being serious Spike" she smiled at him though, she could never get enough of his endearments.

"Don't rightly know yet pet. Maybe the Poof can help out with that"

"Do you think he will now? He seemed really pissed"

"Enough of this luv, we can talk tomorrow, right now I want to fall asleep in the arms of my wife n mate an' my lil bit in there" he stroked her swollen stomach and felt the baby kicked.

Buffy groaned and snuggled into Spike , kissing the mark she had left at the base of his neck. "Night then my gorgeous husband"

"Night my beautiful wife"

They kissed and fell asleep within minutes.

Angel drank the tumbler of whiskey that Giles had poured for him. They sat opposite each other unsure of what to say next. Giles cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and slumped against the back of the chair, the whiskey finally taking effect.

"What will happen to her?"

"She'll change, not into a vampire, but she will have some physical changes but most are telepathic. You saw the eye thing and heard the growling, she will grow fangs, but they take a while. " Angel saw the look of panic on Giles' face and swallowed "She can communicate with Spike through telepathy and they can feel the emotions and pain of their mate , that's the part that will kill her if you stake him. Sever the claim and she will perish Giles."

"I wouldn't do that to her now. As much as I hate the fact that they have done this, I appear to be the only person that does not approve bar yourself of course" Giles sighed "With the baby on the way I feel we have more important things to worry about"

"I wouldn't worry about the child, I have a son and he has a soul, and he was born from two vampires, I'm sure that will work out fine"

"I wish I had your confidence Angel"

Buffy was now in her thirty sixth week and was now huge. Spike had to help her off of the couch and out of bed. He found it amusing, Buffy found it to be a pain in the ass. The baby had slowed it's kicks and punches now that there wasn't as much room as before. Something Buffy was grateful for.

Spike had taken to singing to the baby and would curl up in her lap, facing the bump and sing his favourites , anything from the sex pistols, which Buffy frowned at, to some country and a few lullabys. It worked to keep the baby calm and would normally make Buffy fall asleep too.

Spike had been patrolling lately and he had gotten back a little while ago, covered in slime and guts, moaning about the state of his treasured duster.Buffy sat ignoring his rant and just nodded and said "Ya huh" in the right places. She was preoccupied with the book she was reading.

Spike stood at the bottom of the bed, pulling off his demon goo covered jeans. He smiled

"I asked the demon if he knew where I could get a few virgins so I can chain them in the basement and drain at my will"

Buffy was still oblivious "Yeah, good idea"

Spike flipped his jeans into the trash and stood in the doorway of the bathroom "Do you think I can have a dozen, then I can have sex with the ones that are healed"

"Ya huh"

"Buffy?"

"Hmmm"

"You not been listening at all have you pet?"

"Yeah course you said that you wanted ... oh"

She hit him on his chest with the book.

"Ow" Spike picked the book up and read the page that had been dog eared.

"That sounds down right bloody painful pet, you got to do that?" His face was a picture of astonishment

"Well duh! How else do you think she'll get here?"

"I'm gonna go get showered pet, and try and get those pics outta my head, tha's jus' down right nasty, make a bloke have bloody nightmares"

Buffy laughed as he retreated into the bathroom, seems even a vampire couldn't handle pictures of a woman giving birth, who woulda thunk it!

Spike came to her last gynae check up and was nervous. He paced in the waiting room and had smoked more fags in the past hour than he had in a week. The receptionist pointed to the no smoking sign and he just gave her the great British two finger salute and carried on, he did sit by the window though. Buffy calmly sat there reading a magazine that was a few months out of date. Old news, celebs and crazy diets and who was dating who distracted her from Spike. He was driving her mad.

A nurse came out of the room and called her name. Spike dropped his cigarette into a plant pot that had a half dead fern in it and rushed to his ' wife's' side. Once they were in the room , the nurse asked all questions she needed for security. She smiled as Spike picked up things , inspected them and then put them down again.

"First baby?"

"Yeah " they said together.

"You hoping for a girl or boy?" she aimed more at Spike than Buffy

"Don' care , s'long as it's healthy, but we know it's a girl"

"Well, your Dr will be with you soon. "

She handed Buffy a gown and asked her to pop it on so the Dr could examine her and give her another scan.

When the nurse left Spike sat in the chair, his leg bounced and he bit his nails, since when did he bite his nails?

Buffy laid on the bed and pulled the gown over her knee's. Now that she was almost full term, the gown rose at the front,and it was not very flattering. Spike was looking around the room amazed.

"This could be a really good torture room, bit sterile but they got most of the cool... " he saw her face and her one raised brow , he sniffed ".. but only if your doctor is evil, which I'm sure yours isn', he isn' is he?"

Who knew he rambled?

"Relax, he'll be here soon and you'll meet him and you'll do that sussing out thing you do and feel at ease. "

"Right"

Spike put his hands in his duster pockets and looked at the floor, then the ceiling, and then back at the weird posters on the wall showing the different stages of growth for a baby, and then he saw the model. He went over and poked the baby that was nestled in the plastic uterus, the baby fell out , juggled in his hands and then spun across the floor and hit a pair of hush puppies.

"Oops?"

"Mr Summers I presume, I'm Dr Wallace, please to meet you.I hope you don't have this much trouble with your new addition" he smiled

Spike shook his hand and stared at Buffy."Mr Summers" he mouthed

Buffy frowned and shrugged "He's not normally so clumsy, I guess he's nervous"

A muttered "Yeah right"

"Right" the Dr said as he took to his stool that was on castors, he moved it to the foot of the bed "Now shall we see that everything down here is still in tact, this is just procedure as your so close, normally a small dilation at this stage is common, but we want to make sure your not in for a big surprise.

The Dr pulled a few faces that had Spike perplexed, hoping it was all good , he waited .The Dr took off his gloves and threw them in the bin, then he rolled over to his desk and made some notes in a file.

"Right , now for the fun bit, he got up and bought the scan machine over and turned it on. Buffy lifted her gown and pushed the blanket down.

The Dr squirted the gel onto the bump and rolled the scan device over the large bump.

Spike was in awe, his mouth gaped and he swallowed hard. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he reached across and took Buffy's hand. His daughter was on the screen and was sucking her thumb. The best thing for Spike was her heart beat. She had a heart beat, she was human. His tears fell and he apologised for being such a ponce.

The Dr laughed and told him it was a reaction he saw in ninety per cent of new Dads.

There was that word, Dad. Spike was a Dad.

He kissed Buffy on the forehead and swore to himself , that he would buy her something special .

The scan pictures showed his daughter sucking her thumb and smiling, who knew that they did that! They came away knowing that everything was fine, Buffy was healthy and so was their daughter. Buffy was a little dilated but nothing to worry over just yet.

Spike dropped her back at the house and he took off on his own saying he had something to take care off.Buffy went in and was surrounded by her friends and family all wanting to know how it went and how big the baby had gotten, and of course to see the latest pictures. Buffy did the show and tell and felt bad that Spike hadn't been there to share in this and play the proud Dad.

Dawn took one of the pictures and put it in the diary they had been keeping since Buffy had found out. Smiling she thought ' Got to get a piccy of Spike so that he's in here too'

Buffy put her feet up and sighed .

"Not long now" Dawn plopped unceremoniously next to her

"Nope, the nurseries ready, clothes got, bottles and formula in the kitchen ready, now we just need the guest of honour" Buffy stroked the bump and felt a twinge of loss already. It was only a matter of weeks and she would be alone , the baby would be born and she would have to share.

Buffy liked the feeling of being pregnant and having something , someone to herself. While the baby was inside her, nothing could hurt her.And yet she felt guilty for being so selfish. Buffy was determined to enjoy the last few weeks of having her daughter tucked safely inside her.

That was hard, she needed to pee a thousand times a day, her ankles were swollen, she had to get help to get off the couch, her bed, a stool even and her back ache was crippling. She ate everything that was possibly edible and other foods she didn't think were. She had heartburn and chronic indigestion from eating the weirdest things. Her moods swung more times than a pendulum and she cried if someone so much as mentioned something sweet or cute or sad. Don't even get started on the tiredness!Everyone looked after her and helped her unconditionally through it all, even when they learned who the Dad was.

Buffy got herself comfy in their bed, pillows supported her leg and bump, one supported her back and she had one under her ankles . She felt bad as it really didn't leave alot of room for Spike. She looked like a marshmallow kebab.

Spike came in and stripped as he made his way to the bathroom, he mumbled something about seeing the Immortal hanging around and had told the git to sod off. Buffy got the impression he had given her the polite version . Oh well, the Immortal wasn't her concern now, let some other girl worry about him now. She thought he was a slimy arrogant prick and as for the 'I straddle good and evil', well it just made him sound gay.

She sniggered and Spikes head appeared round the door frame "Something tickling my girls bits?"

"Doesn't matter really" she calmed her laughter "Just random thoughts about the Immortal"

"I heard them through the claim love 'n' I tend to agree. Right poncy git , full of his own self importance"

They had been in bed for hours and Buffy looked out of the window. It was still dark. The pain came again and she got to the edge of the bed and leant over.

Spike felt it too and rubbed her back , wishing there was more he could do.

"Ring the hospital, numbers programmed in "

Spike sat on the bed watching her face contort with her next contraction.

The hospital went through a list of questions and then after he's answered them, told him to bring her in.

"This is it Spike, she's ready"

He panicked,he threw her bag and the car seat into a heap by the bedroom door and in his haste to tell everyone, he tripped and fell over them.

"Bloody bolloxing fuckin' hell!"

Which did the trick nicely, everyone came out into the hall at the sound of the expletives that echoed through the house.

"What is it Spike?" Dawn asked , rubbing her eyes to wake herself up and to get them to focus against the dark hallway.

"Buffy, baby she's coming, gotta get them to the bloody hospital"

Everyone went back into their rooms and he could hear them all rushing to get dressed.

By the time he had Buffy suitably dressed and by the front door, an army of feet were running down the stairs and waiting to go.

So it was a family day trip now he thought as he ushered Buffy onto the back seat, Dawn along for support. The rest were in Giles' car and following behind them.

Spikes driving had been erratic to say the least. He tried to take a bend at fifty and consequently thrown both girls across the back seat, an empty vodka bottle bounced off the back of his head.

"Sorry pet, jus' anxious to get you there" two things he would remember from this, his girl was a good shot and don't mess with a Slayer that was in labour.

He rubbed at his sore head and slowed down.

They arrived at the hospital without any more damage being done to him or to the girls . Dawn got out and got the bag from the trunk whist Spike helped Buffy out. A porter met them with a wheel chair, and Buffy got into it.

Her eyes shone amber and she growled as another contraction hit and the porter busted her onto the bed.A nurse came in and went through the notes, Buffy just wanted something for the pain. The nurse smiled a sickly sweet smile and said she would have to wait until after the exam.

Buffy's patience was wearing thin "So I have to pass and get an A before you give me anything for the pain, what kind of hospital is this? Are you run by demons or something?"

Spike tried to soothe her by stroking her arms and holding her hand.It just earnt him a look that could dust. So, he sat there waiting for the latest contraction to pass.

Dawn stood by the window.It appeared Bitchy Buffy was out full force. The only person that didn't get a mouthful of abuse was herself, which she was grateful for.

The Dr finally arrived and Spike was grateful it had been Dr Wallace.Buffy smiled through her teeth as yet another contraction hit.They were coming almost at the same time, or that's how it felt.

She gripped his hand and squeezed, hard,

He was grateful for his fast healing and winced as she squeezed the life from his hand. He was sure he had multiple broken bones in it by now.

"Looks like I may have been a little wrong about my assessment then, how do you feel Buffy?"

"Do you ask every woman that question?"

"Yes"

"And what do they tell you?"

"That they're in pain and they need something to help , oh and if they're husbands touch them again , I can perform surgery on their ' parts' "

"Hey now Doc, let's not give the bloody woman any idea's" Spike instinctively covered his manly bits and sat down.

"So Dr , How about some of that pain relief you were talking about? This is getting wicked painful" Buffy lurched forward and grunted .

"I think this babies in a rush, we don't have time, are you getting the urge to push?"

Buffy nodded

The Dr pushed a call button and three nurses came in and a fourth one came in pushing an incubator. Buffy and Spike both panicked and looked at each other then to the Dr.

"It's precautionary I assure you, the baby is a little early and so, we need one of the incubators in case. I'm sure they won't be a need for it"

Buffy had been pushing for ten minutes and the baby's head was crowning. She was cursing Spike with every colourful word she could think of and he was alternating between kissing her forehead and telling her how much he loved her, to watching the head appear and crying.

"One more good push Buffy and the head will be out, and that's the hardest part, so on the next contraction, push" the Dr went back to focus on delivering the baby.

Out in the hall, a group of friends had arrived along with Angel and they all took turns in pacing the hall. Angel could smell Buffy's blood and knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Spike stood staring at his daughter and she was finally delivered, her first scream bought the tears that had been threatening to fall . Buffy collapsed back on the bed panting.She smiled and watched as the Nurses cleaned the screaming baby and checked her over.

Spike listened to her heartbeat and her breathing and nodded to Buffy.

Their daughter was fine.

Their daughter was here.

He was a Dad

Spike ran out of the room, grinning like the cheshire cat and saw them all rise when he came out of the room. Tears streaked his face and the grin got wider. He bounced up and down.

"I'm a Dad, I'm a bleedin' Dad , Oh my god I'm a Dad !" he screeched at them excitedly he went to go back in the room and he stopped "I'm a Dad , I got a baby girl" and then with a swirl of leather, he went back into the room.

Buffy was exhausted and she laid down , watching Spike cradle his baby girl.

"We have to give her a name, we can't keep calling her titbit, people will give us funny looks soon"

"What you got in mind pet?"

"Katherine"

"My Mothers name? How'd you know that luv?"

"Angel"

"You sure pet? I'd love it "

"Then she's a Katherine, How about the middle name, you have to choose that, and I'm too tired to think now"

"Aurelius, kind of our other family name innit"

"Then that's sorted out ... Katherine Aurelius Summers"

Buffy fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting back home with all the gifts , flowers and balloons was an excercise all on it's own, yet alone with a three day old baby. Spike took Buffy and Katherine into the house and got them settled. Once Buffy was sat with Katherine cradled in her arms she was mobbed. Nobody offered to help Spike . He came crashing into the hall, arms laidened with the packages and flowers, balloons trailing behind him. The heads of the flowers brushed against the door frame as the balloons caught around the door, their strings wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards and onto his butt.

"Bloody hell!"

Katherine's bottom lip started worrying and then she started crying

"Did you have to shout?" Buffy stuck her finger into the babies mouth and effectively calmed her down.

"Sorry pet but I was nearly decapitated by the soddin balloons , I swear their hexed, bet Giles had Red curse them."

"Overreact much"

"Weren't your bloody neck was it?"

"No, here , take your daughter and let me sort it all out. " Buffy handed Katherine to Spike and set about picking up the gifts and flowers,she watched as the balloons floated off into the night sky.

Willow helped Buffy put the packages into the kitchen, then made her way back into the lounge to make a fuss of the tiny girl that now rested in her Fathers arms.

Giles stood back watching the vampire cradle this new life . He had often wondered what would happen once the baby had been born and how Spike would react to it. The one thing he wasn't expecting was the devotion and love that any human Father had for his child. Years of conditioning from the Watchers Council had instilled him with the view that vampires and demons could not and did not love. That emotion was something that they just did not have . Spike was either a rarity or he was proving the views of the Council wrong And yet Angel felt the same way about Buffy. The two vampires had their souls, so maybe that was the difference .

The baby was content, she watched as different faces peered at her and turned her head to hear Buffy's voice from the Kitchen. Giles frowned and watched as the baby then turned to watch Spike.

"She's due a feed soon Spike, don't go hogging her. Let Dawn have a hug before Katherine gets cranky"

Katherine looked straight at Dawn

Giles wasn't the only one to notice. Spike called Katherine and she looked back at him and he raised a brow.

"Okay things may have changed since I was a bloody mortal, but babies don' do that yet do they?"

"No, Katherine does seem to be forward for her three days " Giles answered.

Buffy came into the lounge, followed by Willow.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothings wrong Buffy" Giles reassured her "Katherine is just showing signs of forward behaviour, for her age"

"Such as? " she took Katherines hand in hers and stroked the back of it gently

"She seems to know who you are talking about and she follows peoples conversations"

Buffy shrugged "She's inquisitive, like her Daddy" Buffy smiled.

Giles raised his brows and allowed the matter to drop. He would keep an eye on the baby though, to see what else seemed unusual about her.

Dawn took the baby and walked her around the room, telling the baby what different articles were and showing her the different toys that they had gotten her. The baby sighed at the cuddly vampire teddy that Xander had got for a joke. Dawn held the toy to the baby and she reached for it. Katherine held onto the toy and fell asleep.

"She really likes it Buffy, look"

Buffy raised a brow at Spike and he laughed "S'not my fault, kids got good taste "

"Yeah, just like me huh? She likes to snuggle with a vamp at night" Buffy smirked

"So long as that is the only one" Spike answered with a growl.

"Come on Dad . let's get her settled into her room. I don't know about you guys but I think I'll probably quit now as well, I have no idea what time she'll have me up for a feed, so"

Buffy kissed everyone goodnight and waited for Spike to follow her. Spike grabbed a bottle of formula and said his nights. They retired with their baby, leaving Giles with Xander , Dawn and Willow.

Giles poured a scotch and slumped onto the couch. Willow looked at Dawn and smiled . Xander sighed and looked at everyone

"Okay spill, what's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk to Angel and find out if his son was 'normal'. With Katherine showing signs of being forward, who knows what else is different about her"

"Surely if she was part demon, Buffy and Spike would pick up on it and let us know" Willow answered

"Would they though?" Xander looked at Willows face and saw the worry "She is their daughter, maybe they wouldn't say anything because they would be scared or maybe they're blinded by the joy that is their kid"

"Good points Xander , I feel it would be the fear that would stop them from being truthful about the childs origins, perhaps you could do a spell Willow, nothing to obvious "

"Giles I couldn't, Buffy trusts me"

Xander smiled. "How about ..."

Before he could finish his sentence Dawn interrupted them

"She's not human, she's not a demon either. She's old, like me old. "

The occupants of the lounge stared at Dawn

"She's like some kind of protector and judge, or she will be. She will restore the balance between good and evil. That's why Buffy and Spike were drawn together. Buffy's the good, Spikes the evil, or was"

Giles was astounded "How do you know all of this?"

"Because Katherine told me"

"Dear Lord" Giles poured another scotch

"That's not all, I'm still the key, I'll be Katherines way of getting where she is needed " Dawn sighed "Connor, Angels son, he's going to be the Knight and Destroyer, it's his job to kill all those that Katherine decides are evil and or threaten us"

"Bloody hell" Giles opened his eyes wide "Do they know this yet?"

"No, she , Katherine wants me to tell them tomorrow. "

"I can't believe this, she's a baby, and how the hell does she talk to you?" Xander asked

"Telepathy, she'll be able to talk to us all like that soon, she needs to get stronger first"

Willow smiled "What do I do?"

"Your a goddess now Willow, she'll call on you to do pretty much what you do now, Xander will be her General, you'll be in charge of her army. "

"Cool, it won't be an army of vamps will it? Cos unno, not of the good"

"Her army will consist of the slayers and the demons for which evil has no hold"

"Okay, anyone here getting wigged out by the grown uppiness that is Dawn?"

"Hey! I can't help what I was told"

Giles stood again "What of Buffy and Spike? Wil she grow at the same rate as a normal human child? Does Angel know?"

"She will grow faster than human children , No Angel doesn't know yet, and as far as Buffy and Spikes future , they are the Guardians , they will watch over her and protect her. They will also stand beside her and be judges. We need to find Dru, she's the Seer"

"Oh that will please Spike and Buffy no end" Willow rolled her eyes

"That's quite a future that we all have, what of me?" Giles asked

"You will be the Mentor" Dawn yawned "You will teach her and council her. Now if you don't mind I need to go to bed" she smiled at them all and left.

Willow blinked and looked at Giles and Xander "You know Buffy and Spike will freak out don't you. They thought this would be the start of their fairly normal life together"

"I can't wait to see Spikes face " Xander sniggered

"Looks like we will be needing a bigger place if Angel and his team will be joining our ranks" Giles sighed "I'm glad I have the Councils assets"

Upstairs Spike and Buffy laid curled around their daughter, all three sound asleep, and unaware of the future .

The morning was hectic, Katherine was screaming for a bottle, Dawn was busy trying to get breakfast sorted for the houseful, Giles was on the phone talking quietly, Spike was trying to keep Katherine quiet while Buffy got her a bottle.

"She likes it if you put her up on your shoulder and purr, and don't tell me you don't purr, I've heard you" Dawn said to Spike.

Spike scowled at Dawn "How'd you know what Katnip likes?"

"Katnip? Oh she'll love you for that one!" Dawn said laughing "She told me "

"Told you eh? Somethin' your not sharin' Bit"

"Tell you later, for now just quit going on at me and do what I said or else all our ears will start bleeding from the noise"

Spike did as he was told, low and behold, Katherine stopped crying and nuzzled into her Dads neck.

"Cheers Bit" he ruffled her hair

Giles put the phone down and called Xander and Willow to join him in the hall. Spike watched them go and frowned.

"Angels on his way here now, I suggest we all tell Buffy and Spike before he gets here"

Dawn came and joined them "Katherine says to tell them together, they need to get Angel away from Wolfram and Hart and it will be a team effort."

"Oh bloody hell" Giles said as he rubbed his forehead

"Lets get this over with " Xander watched as Buffy gave Spike the bottle and he fed Katherine, Buffy curled up by his side, smiling down at her daughter and stroking the babies head .

The four of them walked into the lounge and stared at Buffy and Spike.It wasn't unnoticed .

"Okay spill, is it a new apocalypse or something?" Buffy didn't bother to look up.

Giles shuffled on his seat "It's about Katherine actually, Dawn maybe you would care to explain"

Dawn gave Giles a 'cheers ' look and stood up , then she sat back down.

"Jus' come out with it Bit, an' stop shifting abou', you look like you got ants in ya pants" Spike looked up and winked at her.

By the time Dawn had gathered her courage to tell them Angel had arrived.

Giles let him in and escorted him into the lounge. Angel sat the other side of Spike and looked down at the baby, then frowned . He looked at Dawn and smiled.

Dawn proceeded to tell everyone about Katherine and the legacy that they all held in the future . The room was now full of shocked faces and the house fell into silence , the only noise was the hungry suckling baby, that seemed completely oblivious of the chaos that she was bringing to the lives of the room full of people.

Angel agreed to go back to L.A and work at extracting himself from Wolfram and Hart, and to get Connor to come back with him. The difficulty would be that Connor now had a new life with new parents. He knew that they weren't his biological parents but he honoured the chance that Angel had given him. Angel had his team work on the cases while he busied himself with the Connor problem and finding Dru. As much as he hated to have to do it, he had more control over the insane vampire and would be less at risk from her.

As everyone adjusted to the news , the house became busier. Angel returned with Connor, but as of yet , had not found Drucilla . The team from Wolfram and Hart arrived and had stayed on whilst Angel continued to work for them. His reason being that he could use their resources to find Dru faster

3 MONTHS LATER

The Watchers Council funds had meant that they could afford a large Manor house with acres of land, on the outskirts of town. This was needed as the house that Buffy had bought originally was packed with Slayers, vampires and regular guys that worked round the clock.

Katherine was now crawling and appeared to be a healthy ten month old baby. Her connection with everyone in the house was strong and she would talk to them all telepathically.

The day she had started to talk to Spike through the link was a source of laughter and embarrassment.

He had been making love to Buffy , when her voice came through and told him to quit it as she needed her favourite toy. Spike ignored her and she then threatened to cry as loud as she could until he gave in and did as she had asked. He replied that if she was so soddin clever she should do it herself. Katherine sniggered in his head and said don't try being cute with me Daddy, I can scream loud enough to deafen your vamp ears for a week. Spike groaned and had given her the toy and had proceeded to put in some earplugs that Buffy had gotten him. He poked his tongue out at her and then returned to his lovers arms.

Buffy still found having a supernatural child weird. She had hoped that she would be able to watch her grow at the normal rate and enjoy every second. Katherines accelerated growth meant that she would be five years ald by the time she was eighteen months. This caused problems with her Doctor and health carers. Luckily, Clem had a cousin that was a Doctor and he moved in so that he could deal with all the injuries sustained in battles and to take care of Katherines needs too.

Connor had settled in and had made great progress in the family atmosphere that surrounded them all at the Manor.He had a close relationship with Dawn and the two had become inseperable. Katherine would still spend alot of time with Dawn and would sometimes telepathically call the girl away from her studies or from her time with Connor.

Angel had found Dru , she had been in hiding from a mob in Canada. The Chaos demon had hunted for her one night and had taken a young girl. The police had been called and they traced them to an abandoned house. They had fled but Dru had been slow due to not being able to feed. The demon had left her to escape and Dru had to hid in a cemetery, often acting dead to put them off her trail. Angel had collected her and flown her back to Wolfram and Hart. Dru had been worse for wear, and so, Angel suggested that she undergo some demon psychiatric care before bringing her with him to Italy.

Spike had been anxious about Dru being under the same roof as everyone else , but mostly Buffy. He knew that Buffy and Dru had issues regarding him. Jealous vampires and jealous slayers were bad news. He suggested that maybe Angel should take her to Africa and put her through the demon trials and help her gain her soul. Who knows, he said, maybe it might help her gain some form of sanity back. The idea had be shunned though as the mad vampire hadn't the strength to go through the trials. Willow had offered to use a spell similar to the one that had given Angel his soul. The vote had been taken and it was agreed that this would be acceptable. Angel also agreed to keep Dru at Buffys smaller house until Dru came to terms with her soul.

It was only a matter of weeks after gaining her soul that Dru seemed to be back to normal, not just normal for her, but more or less sane. She had lucid moments when she was hungry or under stress, but for the most part, she was the girl that she had been before Angelus had tortured her and driven her mad. Buffy found that she was actually sweet. There was still a stake tucked in her jeans in case though.

The peace and normality of their lives had to end at some point, they all knew that. When it happened though it hit them all heavily and sent everyone into a state of panic.


End file.
